Idol Nest (Sarang Idola)
by Reisouren
Summary: Ch9 Updated!/ Ini adalah kisah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis SMA biasa yang sangat tergila-gila dengan sebuah grup musik pria, The Cotton, dan seorang membernya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Di saat yang bersamaan, Uchiha Sasuke, sang sahabat, menyembunyikan sebuah fakta! Sebuah fakta yang membuat Sakura dekat dengan sang idola, sekaligus yang mendatangkan dilema untuknya.\RnR Please/
1. The Cotton

**IDOL NEST**

**Judul:** Idol Nest (Sarang Idola)  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** [Sasuke U. , Sakura H.] , S. Gaara  
**Genre:** Drama &amp; Romance  
**Rated:** Teen (13+)  
**Disclaimer:** © 2002 Masashi Kishimoto  
**Author:** Reisouren  
**Warning:** Don't like Don't Read!  
**Summary:**  
_Ini adalah kisah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis SMA biasa yang sangat tergila-gila dengan sebuah grup musik pria, The Cotton, dan seorang membernya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Di saat yang bersamaan, Uchiha Sasuke, sang sahabat, menyembunyikan sebuah fakta! Sebuah fakta yang membuat Sakura dekat dengan sang idola, sekaligus yang mendatangkan dilema untuknya._  
.

.

.

**Chapter 1: The Cotton**

_"Hikari to kage meguri awase, hm..hm.."_

Haruno Sakura memainkan laptop merahnya di atas kasur. Sesekali ia bersenandung dan berteriak tertahan. Surai merah mudanya pun bergoyang-goyang seiring dengan kepalanya yang bergerak mengangguk-angguk.

"Kyaa, aku mencintaimu, Sabaku Gaara!"

Ia mencakar-cakar layar laptopnya. Ingin sekali ia mengambil sosok berambut merah darah bermata jade yang tengah menari dengan elok di dalam layar laptop itu.

"Lagi! Aku ingin melihat Gaara-ku sekali lagi!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Jemari lentiknya pun mulai mengklik _touchpad_ itu dengan gemas. Kaki putih jenjang yang hanya berbalut celana jeans selutut itu menghentak-hentaki kasurnya tak sabaran.

Sakura tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tak tidur semalaman hanya untuk melihat Gaara. Sakura juga tak peduli dengan kantung hitam yang menghiasi bawah matanya. Ia bahkan tak peduli bahwa bel masuk sekolahnya akan berbunyi lima belas menit lagi.

Eh, apa?

"Oh, mampuuuus!"

Ia loncat dari kasurnya dan berlari tunggang langgang ke arah kamar mandi. Waktu yang tersedia untuk mandi hanya lima menit. Tidak boleh lebih dan memang tidak bisa kurang. Saat-saat bersama Gaara lah yang membuat Sakura merasa bahwa waktu 24 jam selalu tidak cukup untuknya. Walau begitu, ia bahagia.

.

.

.

_'SREEEET'_

"Se-selamat pagi, _Sensei_! Ma-maaf saya terlambat."

Mata semua orang di ruangan itu tertuju pada seseorang. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda acak-acakkan yang baru saja membuka paksa pintu geser mereka.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Anko-sensei meneriaki nama Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang dengan mata mengerikan. Ia heran, kenapa anak ini sering sekali terlambat ke sekolah? Apa saja yang ia lakukan di rumahnya?

"I-iya, _Sensei._"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ber-_akting_ menyesal. Walau begitu, ekor matanya menyapu liar seluruh kelas, mengamati teman-temannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan beragam ekspresi. Ada yang menatapnya penuh iba, ada yang menatapnya jijik, dan ada pula yang menatapnya dengan tawa tertahan.

Namun hanya ada satu orang yang memilih menatapi burung-burung yang sedang berterbangan di atas pohon cemara melalui kaca jendela dari pada melihat gadis manis ini diomeli. Uchiha Sasuke, teman sebangkunya.

"Baiklah, duduk di kursimu!" ucap Anko-_sensei_ setelah petuah panjang lebarnya. Sakura pun dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Semua orang di kelas itu–kecuali Anko-_sensei,_ sudah tahu bahwa Sakura tidak akan pernah mendengarkan semua petuahnya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke!"

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan dengan sejuta fans itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis bermata _emerald_ yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum setelah dimarahi seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengacuhkan sapaan Sakura. Sakura pun terkekeh dan duduk di kursinya.

"Dia tidak memarahiku, dia hanya memintaku untuk tidak telat lagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau telat?"

Sakura lagi-lagi terkekeh dan berbicara sambil berbisik, "Kau kan tahu sendiri, aku adalah seorang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Terbaik," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis. Ia lantas memokuskan matanya pada Anko-sensei yang tengah menerangkan materi di depan kelas sementara Sakura mencari buku tulis sejarahnya di dalam tas.

**~IDOL NEST~**

Di sinilah mereka berada sekarang, kantin. Tempat semua penghuni sekolah ini menyembuhkan penyakit lapar mereka. Dua orang yang terlihat sangat mencolok duduk berhadap-hadapan. Merah muda dan hitam. _Emerald_ dan _onyx._

"…aku tidak sabar melihat Gaara-_kun_ dan The Cotton minggu depan. Kau ingin melihatnya bersamaku?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau pasti akan mulai menyukai The Cotton kalau pergi ke konser mereka!" Gadis merah muda itu menarik-narik ujung lengan kemeja sesiku milik Sasuke. Sasuke berdecak.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau, Sakura!"

"Kau kan tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, jadi ikut saja, ya?"

Sasuke mendengus lelah. Sakura, satu-satunya sahabat perempuan yang ia miliki ini memang paling jago membujuknya. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. The Cotton itu grup _singer-dancer_ pria, jadi sudah tentu yang datang ke _konser_itu semuanya wanita.

"Kau boleh minta apapun asal jangan yang satu ini, Sakura!"

Sakura pun mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke menolak permintaannya. Ah, tapi biasanya, walaupun Sasuke bertingkah seolah ia menolak permintaan Sakura, Sasuke selalu menurutinya. Sakura pun menunggu. Sebentar lagi, Sasuke pasti akan meralatnya. Pasti.

Mata obsidian Sasuke menatap makhluk lucu di hadapannya ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega menolak. Tapi, permintaan Sakura ini sudah menyangkut harga dirinya. Sasuke juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sakura bisa setengah mati menyukai The Cotton dan seorang _member_-nya yang bernama Gaara itu. Padahal, Sasuke ingat waktu mereka masih SD, Sakura pernah menembak dirinya. Namun, sekarang hanya Sakura lah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingat sama sekali dengan peristiwa itu.

"Kenapa kau mendengus? Yang harusnya mendengus itu aku, tahu!"

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah menatap lurus matanya dengan galak. Kenapa gadis pink yang satu ini keras kepala sekali sih?

"Dengar, aku tidak suka kau membicarakan si Gaara dan…The Cotton itu di hadapanku. Jadi, jangan pernah membicarakan mereka lagi karena aku tidak peduli dan tak ada keinginan untuk peduli. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Jadi, ini alasannya. Inilah alasannya kenapa Sasuke selalu terlihat tak acuh saat Sakura sedang membicarakan idola-idolanya.

"Oh, begitu ya. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sakura pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kepergiannya tanpa ekspresi.

**~IDOL NEST~**

"Hey, Sakura! Sakura!"

Gadis semampai bak model berambut pirang itu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu temannya beberapa kali. Temannya yang bernama Sakura itu pun menoleh ke arahnya dengan lesu.

"Ya ampun Sakura! Kau habis menangis?"

Sakura mengangguk pasrah dan memindahkan pantatnya ke kursi yang ada di sebelah kirinya –tempat yang biasanya di duduki Sasuke. Yamanaka Ino pun mendengus dan menyentil dahi Sakura, membuatnya mengaduh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino!"

Ino berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun segera duduk di kursi yang Sakura sediakan untuknya. "Bodoh, kenapa kau menangis? Dasar cengeng!"

Sakura pun mengembungkan pipinya sebal dan kembali menatapi pohon cemara lewat jendela besar di sisi kirinya. "Sasuke."

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan ino dengan menyebut sebuah nama. Walau begitu, bagi Ino, itu adalah sebuah alasan yang sangat jelas. Ia mengerti, sahabatnya ini memang sering sekali terlihat menangis apabila Sasuke sedikit saja mengabaikannya.

"Ck, kau ini. Sudah kubilang, kau jangan terlalu minta banyak hal padanya!"

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Ino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Minta banyak hal? Aku hanya memintanya menemaniku ke konser The Cotton, Ino."

Ino pun mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada papan tulis di depan kelas, menghindari tatapan yang bisa membuat hati tangguhnya melembek itu. "Tentu saja dia tidak akan mau, Sakura."

"Ta-tapi kenapa Ino? Aku pikir, Sasuke akan mengerti alasanku menyukai The Cotton apabila ia bertemu mereka!" ucap Sakura dengan suara serak.

"Bodoh! Kau mau membuat Sasuke-_kun_ menjadi satu-satunya penonton laki-laki yang menghadiri _konser_ itu, ya?"

Sakura pun memberengut sembari berpikir kembali. "Iya juga ya, hehe."

"Hah, dasar kau ini. Lain kali, kau harus memikirkan kondisi Sasuke-_kun_ dulu, Sakura!"

Sakura pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, kenapa kau ke kelasku, Ino?"

Ino mengerlingkan bola matanya dan menyentil kembali jidat Sakura. "Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu pulang bersama, Sakura. Hah, jangan bilang kau tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah waktunya pulang."

Sakura pun tertawa kecil lantas berkata, "Memang tidak."

Di saat Sakura hendak memasukkan buku-buku yang berceceran di mejanya kedalam tas, ia menemukan sebuah benda asing tergeletak di mejanya. Di timang-timangnya benda persegi panjang itu. Manik jadenya pun mencari tulisan yang mengandung informasi si pemilik benda itu.

"Ini buku siapa ya, Ino?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino yang sedang mengutak-atik _handphone_-nya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handphone_itu, Ino pun menjawab, "Entahlah, mungkin punya Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura kembali berpikir dan memutuskan untuk membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

"Ah ya, ternyata memang punya Sasuke. Apa aku kembalikan saja ya sambil pulang ke rumah?"

"Ya, mampir dulu saja ke rumah Sasuke-kun, aku tidak keberatan menunggu kok," ucap Ino setelah mematikan _handphone_ layar sentuhnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berarti kita ke rumah Sasuke dulu ya."

.

.

.

Tangan lentik Sakura memencet tombol bel rumah kediaman Uchiha. Rumah ini sangat besar dan berarsitektur eropa abad pertengahan yang diakulturasikan dengan aksen tradisional Jepang di zaman edo.

Sebelum sampai di depan pintu masuk, terhampar taman bunga beraneka warna yang sangat luas dengan dua air mancur cupid di sisi kiri dan kanan. Apalagi, di taman itu terdapat dua batang pohon sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya. Amat memanjakan mata. Singkatnya, rumah itu terlihat bak istana. Sakura yang sering menginap di sini pun masih bisa menganga kagum dengan keindahannya.

"Meow.."

"Kitty!"

Sakura memekik gembira saat mendapati seekor anak kucing dengan kalung berliontin kipas khas uchiha mengendus-endus kakinya. Ia pun reflek berjongkok dan mengelus bulu putih bercorak hitam itu dengan gemas. Kucing itu bernama Uchiha Kitty.

Satu minggu yang lalu, Sakura menemukan Kitty pingsan di jalanan dan mengungsikannya di rumah Sasuke. Ia diam-diam merawatnya dan rajin berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Namun suatu hari, Sasuke memergoki Sakura memberi makan Kitty di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Pada awalnya Sasuke marah dan berniat mengusir Kitty. Namun, Sakura membujuknya agar Kitty bisa tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya tidak tegaan itu pun menyetujui Sakura dengan syarat menambahkan nama marga 'Uchiha' pada nama Kitty.

"Uchiha Kitty, ya? Namanya jelek sekali." Ino ikut berjongkok dan mengelus bulu lembut Kitty.

Sakura pun mendengus, "Kalau saja si Sasuke sialan itu tidak memaksa untuk menambahkan 'Uchiha', nama Kitty tidak akan menjadi jelek seperti itu."

"Ekhm!"

Mendengar deheman yang tak diharapkan, Sakura dan Ino pun perlahan menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri. Di sana berdiri sesosok pemuda berambut emo dengan mata tajam yang menatap mereka dengan aura membunuh.

"Sa-sasuke!"

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

**~IDOL NEST~**

_'teng tong'_

"Sasuke, ada tamu!"

"Kau saja yang buka, aku malas!"

"Sasuke, sepertinya itu temanmu!"

Sasuke yang tengah tiduran di sofa itu pun bangkit dan menghampiri pemuda berambut kuning jabrik. Pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah monitor yang menampilkan gambar orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Sakura?

"Pacarmu ya? Yang rambutnya pink atau yang pirang?"

"Diam kau, Dobe!"

Sasuke hendak membukakan pintunya sebelum ia melihat Kitty menghampiri Sakura dan mengendus-endus kakinya. Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya dan berdiri mengamati.

"Hey, Naruto, giliranmu main! Berjuanglah melawanku!"

Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari balik sekat tembok yang membatasi ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga.

"Baiklah, aku kesana, Gaara!"

Sasuke menghentikan Naruto yang hendak berlari dengan memegang lengannya. "Naruto, bilang pada semua orang untuk pindah ke kamarku."

"Memangnya kenapa, Teme?"

"Gadis-gadis itu akan sedikit merepotkan."

Naruto yang tak mengerti sama sekali dengan ucapan Sasuke pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia lantas melakukan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan. Tak berapa lama, rombongan Naruto dan temannya yang berambut merah darah pun pindah ke lantai dua, kamar Sasuke, sambil memegang stik konsol _wireless_ mereka.

**~IDOL NEST~**

"Sa-sasuke!"

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menatap tajam mata Sakura dan Ino secara bergantian sambil berpangku tangan.

"Jadi, siapa yang bilang kalau nama 'uchiha' itu jelek?"

Sakura dan Ino seketika membeku dan saling bertatapan. Mereka menelan ludah dan kembali menatap mata elang Sasuke dengan segan. Sepertinya mereka melupakan satu hal. Kamera interkom di rumah Sasuke bisa merekam suara dengan sangat jelas.

"Sa-sasuke, kau salah dengar. Ti-tidak ada yang bilang kalau nama uchiha itu jelek, iya kan, Ino?" ucap Sakura lantas menyikut pelan lengan Ino.

Ino pun gelagapan menjawab, "Hah? i-iya, Sasuke-kun. Kau salah dengar, hehe."

Sasuke tetap dalam posisinya sambil mengamati Sakura dan Ino yang terus menerus memasang senyuman kikuk. Melihat manusia-manusia yang berdiri kaku itu, Kitty berinisiatif untuk mengendus-endus kaki Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang tidak suka binatang itu pun reflek memundurkan langkahnya lantas menyuruh Sakura dan Ino mengikutinya masuk.

Ino yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah Sasuke pun terkagum-kagum dengan isi rumahnya. Semua tembok bercat putih bersih dengan beberapa lambang uchiha yang terlukis di beberapa tempat. Foto keluarga besar menggantung elok di atas sofa empuk berwarna krem. Setiap sudut ruangan itu di hiasi guci-guci antik impor yang terlihat super mahal dengan rangkaian bunga plastik yang amat cantik.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya lalu menatap kedua gadis itu bergantian dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian duduk?"

Sakura dan Ino pun saling berpandangan. Sofa ini terlihat sangat empuk dari jauh, jadi mereka mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sasuke belum mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura dan Ino berbarengan lantas kembali berdiri dengan tergesa.

Sasuke pun duduk di salah satu sofa itu dan kembali menatap mereka yang tengah berdiri menunggu aba-aba. "Baiklah, silahkan duduk."

**~IDOL NEST~**

Uchiha Itachi meletakkan gelas berisi jus-jus beraneka rasa di atas nampan. Setelah itu, ia menghitung jumlah gelas di atas nampan. Ada tujuh buah pas. Sudah dihitung satu gelas untuk dirinya dan satu gelas lagi untuk Sasuke. Sisanya untuk tamu-tamu istimewa mereka.

"Maaf telah menunggu!"

_'krik..krik..'_

"Eh, mereka semua kemana?"

Rambut terkuncir Itachi melambai-lambai seiring dengan kepalanya yang menengok ke kiri dan kanan berulang kali.

'Tidak ada'

Itachi meletakkan nampannya di atas meja yang terletak di samping televisi. Ruang keluarga yang beberapa saat lalu dihuni berbagai macam makhluk spesies langka itu kini kosong.

TV Plasma 42 inci yang tadi menyala itu kini sudah padam. Xbox One dengan remah roti di atasnya itu pun lampu power-nya sudah mati. Stik konsol _wireless_-nya juga menghilang semua. Jadi, kemana mereka?

_"Baiklah, silahkan duduk."_

Sebuah suara terdengar sayup dari balik sekat tembok. Dari suaranya, sudah dipastikan itu adalah suara Sasuke. Itachi pun mengambil kembali nampan yang telah ia letakkan dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu dimana si penggila ramen dan si rambut merah itu?" Tanya Itachi sesampainya di ruang tamu.

Sasuke pun menoleh dan mendapati Itachi tengah tersenyum pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Mereka di kamarku," jawab Sasuke.

Itachi pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu meletakkan sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah kejinggaan di atas meja kaca di depan Sasuke.

"Ini milikmu, jus tomat seperti biasa." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ah maaf, sekarang aku mau ke atas. Jadi, kalian minta dibikinkan minumnya sama Sasuke saja, ya?" lanjut Itachi dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari Sakura dan Ino. Itachi pun mengejar komplotan Naruto dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena membawa nampan di tangannya.

"Jadi…ada perlu apa kemari?" Tanya Sasuke membuat pandangan Sakura beralih menuju mata kelamnya.

"Oh iya, ini bukumu. Aku yakin kau tidak berniat untuk meninggalkannya di atas meja, jadi aku bawa saja kemari. Kau pasti mencarinya, kan?" Sakura menyodorkan buku bersampul cokelat itu pada Sasuke.

"Tidak juga. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku meninggalkan buku ini." Sasuke membolak-balik buku itu lalu mengipas-kipaskannya.

"Terserah kau saja, Sasuke. Nah, kalau begitu, tugas kami sudah selesai, kan? Jadi kami mau pamit untuk-"

"Sasuke!" seru seseorang dari lantai atas. Semua orang di ruangan itu pun reflek menengadah ke atas.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" balas Sasuke sambil berteriak.

"Giliranmu main! Siap-siap untuk dikalahkan si merah ya!"

Sasuke pun bangkit dari sofa-nya lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Ino. "Kalian sudah mau pulang, kan? Kalau begitu, silahkan."

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai ke arah tangga pualam berkarpet merah yang menghubungkan lantai dasar rumahnya dengan lantai dua.

'Untung saja mereka tidak menyebut nama itu'

'Orang bernama 'dobe' itu…aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya'

**-TBC-**

Huft, fanfic pertama yang aku publish. Chapter pertama ini terdiri dari introduction tokoh, latar dan alur cerita :)

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku yakin, pasti banyak mistake-nya, ya kan? Typo mungkin ada di beberapa tempat dan aku mungkin gak sempat edit. Jadi, maaf ya kalau fanfic ini jauuuuh dari kata 'baik'. Oleh karena itu, aku mohon bimbingan para senpai untuk membaca, mengikuti dan mengkritik fanficku. Terimakasih banyak (^o^/

Don't forget to review, please~


	2. The Concert

Reisouren desu!

Minna, terimakasih untuk support dan review kalian di chapter sebelumnya ya. Maaf gak bisa apdet kilat, ini udah yang tercepat yang saya bisa kok. Special thanks untuk reviewer pertama, GaemSJ-san, kyuaiioe-san, Lilithzelenia-san, hanazono yuri-san, Sasara-chan dan sjxjs-san. Untuk Sasara-chan yang gak login, terimakasih ya buat review-nya. Cinta segitiga? Entahlah, saya juga belum ada gambaran plot selanjutnya mau dibikin kayak gimana, hehe. Oke, silahkan membaca :)

* * *

**Idol Nest**

Judul: Idol Nest (Sarang Idola)  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: [Sasuke U. , Sakura H.] , S. Gaara  
Genre: Drama &amp; Romance  
Rated: Teen (13+)  
Disclaimer: © 2002 Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Reisouren  
Warning: Don't like Don't Read!  
Summary:  
Ini adalah kisah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis SMA biasa yang sangat tergila-gila dengan sebuah grup musik pria, The Cotton, dan seorang membernya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Di saat yang bersamaan, Uchiha Sasuke, sang sahabat, menyembunyikan sebuah fakta! Sebuah fakta yang membuat Sakura dekat dengan sang idola, sekaligus yang mendatangkan dilema untuknya.\RnR Please/

.

.

.

**Chapter ****2: The Concert**

"Tak kusangka ternyata...aku cantik juga, ya?" ucap Sakura pada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Ya, ia memang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pink selutut tanpa lengannya itu. Desain gaun itu simple, namun membuatnya terlihat anggun dan berkelas. Sakura pun menambahkan bando sewarna berbentuk hati di kepalanya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Rambut sepunggungnya ia gerai dan ia beri semprotan _diamond spray_ yang membuat rambutnya terlihat berkerlap-kerlip.

"Gaara-kun, tunggu aku!"

Saat Sakura hendak mengambil tas selempang berwarna emas di atas kursi belajarnya, manik jade-nya menangkap sebuah benda mungil berbentuk persegi panjang. Ia pun mengambilnya dan terhenti. Pandangannya menerawang sebentar sebelum ia nyalakan benda itu dan tangannya menari lihai menekan-nekan huruf yang tertera di atas layar _touch screen_ itu.

"Yosh, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" pekiknya. Sakura lantas melangkahkan kaki putih jenjangnya menuju lantai bawah rumahnya.

**~IDOL NEST~**

'Ino, tunggu aku di depan NHK Hall. Aku akan sampai dalam waktu lima belas menit.'

Aquamarine Ino menatap dua kalimat _e-mail_ yang Sakura kirimkan padanya. Sebagaimana halnya Sakura, Ino pun tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke konser The Cotton di NHK Hall. Sebenarnya, Ino bukan fans The Cotton. Ia hanyalah 'korban' rengekan Sakura yang memaksanya untuk menemani Sakura ke acara itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, anak itu keras kepala sekali.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang berdandan 'total', Ino bahkan hampir tidak berdandan sama sekali. Ia hanya memakai celana jeans sepaha dan kaos kedodoran berwarna senada dengan matanya. Rambutnya diikat kuda seperti biasa dan ia pun tidak ber-_make-up_ sama sekali. Lihatlah kantung matanya yang menghitam, ia bahkan tidak berusaha menutup-tutupinya dengan _concealer_. Benar-benar tidak niat. Apa yang disebut dengan 'bersiap-siap' disini adalah menyiapkan _mood_-nya untuk pergi. Bukan hal lain selain itu.

"Ibu, apakah ayah tidak memakai mobil?" tanya Ino setelah ia sampai di dapur, tempat ibunya berada.

Wanita paruh baya berambut pirang itu berbalik, terlihat dengan jelas celemek bermotif bunga-bunga dengan noda kecap dan minyak di sana-sini.

"Ayahmu baru saja pergi mengecek toko bunga yang di Asakusa dengan mobilnya. Memangnya kau mau kemana, sayang?" Ibunya memandang Ino dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Mau main ke rumah Sakura, ya?" tambahnya.

Ino menggeleng. "Mau ke konser The Cotton di NHK Hall."

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu? Aduh Ino, kau jangan bikin malu Ibu dong!"

Ino pun mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku jamin tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku itu anak Ibu!" ucapnya mantap.

"Aku pergi ya, Bu."

"Ino! Ino! Hey!"

**~IDOL NEST~**

"Hey, Gaara, kemarilah!"

Pemuda _blonde_ itu menggapai-gapaikan tangannya sementara mata biru-nya terfokus pada kerumunan orang dibalik tirai merah itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Gaara melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengintip lewat celah tirai. "Fans kita ternyata banyak, ya?"

Gaara membuka sedikit tirai itu seperti yang Naruto lakukan. Disana ia melihat banyak orang berkumpul. Mereka berbisik-bisik, ada juga yang berteriak tertahan. Sebagian dari mereka membawa _uchiwa_. Orang-orang pun perlahan berdatangan memasuki gedung yang luas itu. Hampir semua dari mereka adalah para gadis remaja –sekitar sepuluh persennya adalah wanita dewasa.

Gaara mengangguk. "Sepertinya memang begitu. Padahal, konser ini akan dimulai satu jam lagi."

'_PUK__'_

"Hey kalian, sedang apa?"

Merasakan ada yang menepuk pundak mereka, Naruto dan Gaara pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Shikamaru?"

"Naruto mengajakku mengintip lewat tirai itu," ucap Gaara jujur yang dibalas dengan _deathglare_ Naruto.

"Hah, kau ini. Oh iya, apakah kemarin kau tidak lupa memberikan tiketnya pada produser kita?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, aku tidak lupa kok. Tapi…memangnya mereka akan datang, ya?"

Gaara terkekeh. "Bodoh, tentu saja tidak akan."

"Lalu kenapa kalian memberikan mereka tiket? Hah, sebenarnya yang bodoh itu aku atau kalian?"

Deidara yang tadinya sedang berlatih beberapa koreografi pun menimpali. "Itu namanya formalitas, _baka_! Setidaknya kita harus mengundang mereka walau mereka tidak akan datang. "

"Heh, bukannya kau sedang latihan ya?" sindir Naruto.

"Lagi pula, lebih baik mereka tidak datang."

Naruto, Deidara, Shikamaru dan Gaara pun menatap Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Kalau mereka datang, nanti yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian bukan kita, The Cotton."

"…tapi mereka."

**~IDOL NEST~**

Haruno Sakura merapikan surai merah mudanya yang berkali-kali tertiup angin. Manik _emerald_-nya yang bersinar menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan tergesa-gesa. Beberapa anak perempuan juga terlihat memegang _uchiwa_. Dilihat dari nama-nama yang tertera di atas _uchiwa_ itu, tak salah lagi, mereka adalah fans The Cotton.

Sakura tersenyum. Beberapa puluh meter di depannya adalah NHK Hall. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat gadis berambut blonde sedang berdiri sambil berpangku tangan disana.

"Kyaaaa!"

Semua orang menoleh ke asal suara. Jari telunjuk gadis yang mengenakan syal merah disana pun mengarah ke arah jalan raya. Di tengah jalanan beraspal dengan banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang, seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar lima tahun berdiri sambil menangis.

"A-anak itu?" ucap Sakura dengan _emerald_-nya yang membulat sempurna.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura melepaskan sepatu pantofel emas dengan sedikit haknya yang licin dan melempar sembarang tasnya. Ia pun berlari sekuat tenaga melawan arus angin musim semi yang seolah mengatakan dirinya untuk diam.

"Nona! Nona, biarkan kami yang…"

"Nona! Jangan gegabah!"

Sakura tidak sedikitpun mengacuhkan suara-suara yang berlalulalang di gendang telinganya. Ia terus berlari. Mata hijaunya hanya melihat sebuah objek, anak itu.

'_GREB'_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura memeluk erat gadis kecil yang tengah menangis itu setelah ia berhasil menerobos kendaraan yang terus melaju. Ia pun menggendong gadis itu dan berjalan menuju trotoar. Orang-orang mengerubungi mereka dan bertanya apakah mereka baik-baik saja.

"Onee-chan!"

Gadis kecil itu memegang ujung rok Sakura dengan tangan mungilnya saat Sakura hendak berdiri. Ia pun kembali berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kuma-_chan_ masih di sana."

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan raya. Di sana tergeletak sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat dengan pita merah di lehernya.

"Tunggulah, _Onee-chan_ akan mengambilkannya untukmu," ucap Sakura lantas membelai rambut sebahu gadis itu singkat.

Sakura pun kembali berjalan ke arah jalan raya dengan sedikit terhuyung. Ia masih syok dengan peristiwa tadi. Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang tak beralas kaki. Hanya tinggal menyebrang sedikit saja.

Beberapa meter lagi. Lebih dekat. Semakin dekat. Kini ia bisa melihat wujud boneka itu dengan jelas. Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya, hendak mengambil boneka itu.

'_TIN TIN TIN'_

'_CKIIIIT'_

'_BRUK'_

"Ya ampun! Sakura!"

**~IDOL NEST~**

'_You're my friend Aah~ Ano hi no yume ima demo mada-'_

'_FLAP'_

"_Kau mau pergi ke sana, Otouto?"_

Pemuda berambut raven itu mendenguskan nafasnya. Kemarin malam ia sudah berkata 'tidak', kenapa sekarang _baka aniki_ itu masih bertanya.

"Hn, tidak."

"_Hey, ayolah Sasuke, setidaknya kau yang kesana. Kalau aku sih sudah pasti tidak bisa."_

Sasuke berdecak. "Kau mau mempermalukanku?"

Ia pun menekan tombol merah dan menutup flap ponselnya.

'_TUUT TUUT DRRT'_

"Ck, apalagi sih?"

Sasuke kembali membuka flap ponselnya. Kali ini ia mendapatkan pesan singkat. Dengan alis terangkat, ia pun membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian manik obsidian itu membulat. "Sakura?"

**~IDOL NEST~**

"Ya ampun! Sakura!"

Sakura mendengar suara sahabatnya, Ino, berteriak memanggil namanya. Kakinya terkilir, sakit sekali. Sikunya pun tergores dan terasa sangat perih. Sakura lantas mencoba membuka matanya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah mata hitam yang menatapnya panik. Poni ravennya yang menjuntai menusuk-nusuk wajah halus Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Kau bisa mati!"

Sasuke pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura dan membantu Sakura duduk dengan cara menopang punggungnya. Beberapa orang mengerubungi mereka, tak terkecuali Ino.

"Ini Sakura, minumlah. Kau pasti syok."

Ino menyodorkan botol air minum ke arah Sakura. Gadis pink itu menerimanya dengan tangan yang bergetar, menahan rasa perih dari sikunya. Ia pun meminumnya beberapa tegukan.

"Sa-sasuke, kenapa kau bisa…" Tanya Sakura terputus sambil menatap Sasuke heran setelah menghabiskan setengah air di botol itu.

Sasuke mendenguskan nafasnya dan berkata, "Tadinya aku berniat menemanimu pergi ke acara itu setelah mendapat pesan singkat darimu."

"Lho, Sakura, kau tidak bilang Sasuke akan ikut," ujar Ino ikut berjongkok lantas menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

Sakura pun menatap kedua makhluk yang keheranan ini sembari tertawa hambar. "Oh, soal itu ya, ehehe."

**Flashback**

"_Gaara-kun, tunggu aku!" _

_Saat Sakura hendak mengambil tas selempang berwarna emas di atas kursi belajarnya, manik jade-nya menangkap sebuah benda mungil berbentuk persegi panjang. Ia pun mengambilnya dan terhenti. Pandangannya menerawang sebentar sebelum ia nyalakan benda itu dan tangannya menari lihai menekan-nekan huruf yang tertera di atas layar touch screen itu._

"_Yosh, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" pekiknya. Sakura lantas melangkahkan kaki putih jenjangnya menuju lantai bawah rumahnya. _

_._

_._

_._

'_TUUT TUUT DRRT'_

"_Ck, apalagi sih?" _

_Sasuke kembali membuka flap ponselnya. __Kali ini ia mendapatkan pesan singkat. __Dengan alis terangkat, ia pun membuka pesan itu dan membacanya._

'_Sasuke-kun! Kau bisa pergi ke NHK Hall sekarang? __Aku ingin pergi ke acara The Cotton, tapi aku sedang demam dan Ino harus membantu ayahnya di toko bunga. Aku mohon, aku sangat ingin melihatnya. Kau tidak ingin membuatku pingsan lalu terinjak-injak, bukan? Cepatlah! Mataku berkunang-kunang!'_

_Beberapa saat kemudian, manik obsidian itu membulat. "Sakura?"_

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun menyambar jaket hitam yang tergantung rapi di depan lemari pakaiannya dan melesat menemui Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

_Kini Sasuke dan lamborghini hitamnya hanya berjarak lima puluh meter dari NHK Hall. Ia mendadak mengerem mobilnya saat melihat rambut gulali menerobos lalu lintas yang sedang ramai ramainya tanpa mengenakan alas kaki._

"_Sakura?" _

_Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari menuju Sakura yang tengah menunduk di tengah jalan. Ia menambah laju larinya saat melihat sebuah truk melaju kencang ke__arah Sakura._

"_Sakura!"_

_Sasuke melompat dan memeluk Sakura erat, menyebabkan mereka berdua jatuh berguling-guling menuju trotoar. Truk yang hendak menabrak Sakura berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa rasa bersalah._

**Flashback end**

"Ah, jadi begitu ya?" ucap Ino menatap Sakura dengan alis sebelah terangkat. Gadis pink itu hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan kemudian mengaduh karena rasa perih di siku kanannya kembali kambuh.

"Maafkan aku Ino, Sasuke." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara Sasuke mendengus.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, mata Sakura melebar. "Oh iya, The Cotton!"

"Terlambat. Mereka kehabisan tiket."

Mata Sakura melayu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat helaian pink itu jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu pun menatap Sakura iba. Tangan kirinya menyusup ke dalam saku jaket hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Ini, Sakura." Sasuke menyodorkan dua lembar kertas pada Sakura. Sakura pun mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk jatuh.

"Untukmu dan Ino," ucap Sasuke lembut.

"I-ini…" Sakura menyambar kertas yang Sasuke berikan untuknya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Huaaaa….terimakasih, Sasuke!"

Dengan reflek, Sakura merangkul Sasuke dengan erat, membuat pemuda tampan itu mematung.

"Hiks…terimakasih…hiks"

**~IDOL NEST~**

"Sasuke…"

Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan setengah berteriak. Ino sudah tertidur sedari tadi sementara alunan musik dan sorak-sorai fans bergema dengan kerasnya. Sementara itu, satu-satunya penonton pria di sana hanya menatap datar kelima pemuda yang tengah menari dan menyanyi di atas panggung megah itu. Untung saja mereka memiliki tiket VVIP sehingga tidak banyak yang menyadari kehadiran pemuda tampan itu di antara sekian ribu penonton.

Mendengar suara memanggilnya, Sasuke menoleh pada gadis pink yang tengah menatapnya lucu, "Hn?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan tiket itu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Hn. Rahasia."

Tanpa banyak tanya, Sakura hanya bergumam 'oh' dan kembali menatap idola-idolanya sebelum ia menyadari satu kejanggalan.

"Oh ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali menoleh, "Hn?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Kan tiketnya cuma dua?"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Reisouren deshita!

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Sebenarnya saya berusaha membuat alurnya rada lambat, soalnya ff ini bakalan cepat tamat kalau mengikuti 'apa yang seharusnya'. Jadi, maaf ya, Gaasaku-nya belum muncul. Sasusaku-nya juga belum greget, masih ngambang dan geje. Saya harap, senpai bisa memaklumi newbie sepertiku ini. Thanks for fav, review and follow-nya. Tolong dikoreksi beberapa hal yang senpai anggap keliru, ok?

Next chapter password: Kencan

Review please~


	3. Unexpectable Date

**Idol Nest**

Judul: Idol Nest (Sarang Idola)  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: [Sasuke U. , Sakura H.] , S. Gaara  
Genre: Drama &amp; Romance  
Rated: Teen (13+)  
Disclaimer: © 2002 Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Reisouren  
Warning: Don't like Don't Read!

**Chapter ****3****: ****Unexpectable Date**

"Huft..."

Sudah kesekianribu kali Sakura mendenguskan nafasnya. Pipi _chubby_ itu kini senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ah, tidak, lebih pekat dari itu. Mata zamrud-nya hanya bisa menatap lelah ke arah bocah jabrik yang tengah melompat-lompati kasur berseprei spongebob kesayangannya.

"_Onee-chan_! Coba tangkap aku!" Tantang bocah itu. Kain biru yang menjuntai di belakang tubuhnya berkibar-kibar bak superman. Bocah itu pun tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi ompongnya.

"Konohamaru..." bisik Sakura lemah. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berteriak.

Ibunya jahat sekali meninggalkan bocah alien ini dengannya sementara ia dan ayahnya bersenang-senang makan siang bersama klien bisnis mereka. Sakura ingin _harakiri_, tapi ia belum mau mati. Setidaknya, sampai ia menikahi sang pujaan hati, Sabaku Gaara.

Bosan bermain dengan kasurnya, Konohamaru pun turun dan berlari kecil ke arah lemari pakaian. Tangan mungilnya membuka satu per satu pintu lemari itu beserta dengan lacinya. Sakura ingin menghentikannya, tapi ia sudah sangat lemas. Ia hanya bisa memandangnya dengan pasrah dan menebak apa yang akan Konohamaru lakukan setelah ini.

"Onee-chan, benda apa ini?" tanya Konohamaru dengan wajah polos sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebuah benda bertali dengan dua buah mangkuk bergambar patrick si bintang laut.

"KYAAA!"

Ia berteriak dan merebut benda itu dari tangan Konohamaru. Manik jade-nya menatap tajam bocah tengik itu. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAKA!" bentaknya sambil mendorong tubuh kecil Konohamaru menjauh.

"..."

Alis Konohamaru menyayu. Mata cokelatnya pun melembek dengan pelupuknya yang tergenang air. Bibirnya pucat dan bergetar.

"Ko-konohamaru?"

"..."

"Ma-maaf."

"HUAAA! ONEE-CHAN JAHAAT!"

"Hah?"

"HUAA, HIKS! HIKS!"

Tangis Konohamaru semakin menjadi. Sakura pun semakin panik. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Sial, masih tiga jam lagi sebelum orang tuanya pulang.

"HUAA! AKU BENCI ONEE-CHAN!"

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Tangan lentiknya merogoh saku rok selutut itu dan mengeluarkan _handphone_, berusaha menghubungi siapapun yang bisa menolong.

"Ayo Ino, kumohon angkatlah!" ucapnya sambil menyentuh dahinya yang berkeringat. Sesekali ia melirik Konohamaru yang masih menangis berguling-guling.

'_TUT..TUT..TUUUUUUUT'_

"Sialan, kenapa dimatikan?!" rutuknya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendapatkan pesan singkat.

'Maaf Sakura, bisakah kau tidak menelponku dulu? Aku sedang sibuk di toko bunga!'

Sakura berdecak. Konohamaru melemar-lempar semua benda yang ada di depan matanya.

'_BRUK! BRUK! PUK!'_

"Aww! Apa-apaan kau!" protes Sakura setelah bocah alien itu melempar sepatunya ke arah jidatnya yang malang.

"Onee-chan, hiks hiks, ja-haaat! Aku benci, hiks, onee-chan!"

'_PUK! BRUK! SREET!'_

Sakura melihat poster _limited edition_ The Cotton yang belum sempat ia pasang itu disobek tanpa perasaan oleh tangan berlumur krim cokelat itu. Hatinya remuk! Sakiiiit rasanya.

"Oh, tidak tidak! JANGAN YANG ITU!"

"HUAAAAAA!"

'SREET! SREET! SREEEEET!'

Sakura menganga. Posternya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi tak sanggup. Tangannya mengais-ngais kepingan wajah-wajah tampan yang termutilasi dengan nista.

Dengan gemetaran, jemarinya kembali menekan-nekan _touchpad_ di _handphone_-nya. Menghubungi seorang lagi yang ia pikir dapat membantunya. Uchiha Sasuke.

** ~IDOL NEST~ **

'_TING TONG'_

"Sasuke!" Seru Sakura saat melihat pemuda raven itu berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk dan tanpa pikir panjang menyeretnya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kau lihat makhluk itu?" Sakura menunjuk Konohamaru yang tengah menekuk lututnya di pojok kamar. Tangisnya sudah berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi, ia menolak makan siang.

"Siapa dia?"

"Sepupuku. Bibi Tsunade menitipkannya pada Ibuku dan Ibuku menitipkannya padaku."

Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah Konohamaru dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Mencium parfum maskulin yang asing di hidungnya, Konohamaru pun mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yang sembab bertemu pandang dengan onyx Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Siapa kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura melihat Sasuke berbicara dengan Konohamaru. Ia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Tapi sudahlah, Sakura sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Sasuke. Sesama laki-laki pasti bisa saling memahami.

"Benarkah, _Onee-chan_?" tanya Konohamaru dengan suara paraunya. Sakura pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Benarkah apanya?"

"Kata Sasuke-_nii_, _Onee-chan_ akan menuruti semua keinginanku."

"Hah?" Sakura menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan tatapan 'apa-maksudmu'. Sasuke pun memberi isyarat dengan mengedipkan matanya.

"Ah maksudku, ya, tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain, boleh?"

**~IDOL NEST~**

_Tokyo Amusement Park_

Berterimakasihlah pada Konohamaru karena berkatnya, Sakura terpaksa pergi ke taman hiburan ini hanya dengan sepotong kaus pink bergambar spongebob dan rok rempel hitam selutut. Sakura menatap cemberut bocah yang tengah melompat-lompat kegirangan dengan tiket ditangannya itu. Sasuke sih beruntung, penampilannya masih terbilang 'keren' dan layak. Ah, dari dulu _style_-nya memang selalu oke.

"Onee-chan, ayo kita naik Jetcoaster!"

"Ah, merry-go-around! Aku ingin naik itu!"

"Onee-chan naik itu!"

"Onee-chan naik ini!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Onee-chan!"

"ONEE-CHAAAAAAN!"

Sakura memegangi lututnya yang terasa lemas. Nafasnya memburu. Peluhnya membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Sudah, sudah cukup! Sudah cukup bocah alien itu menguras habis isi perutnya!

"Hueeek!"

"Sakura...jangan disini," larang Sasuke sembari mengelus-elus punggung Sakura yang tengah memuntahkan makan siangnya. _Onyx_ itu menatap iba sahabat _pink_-nya ini.

"Sa-sasu...hueeek!"

"Onee-chan!"

Sakura yang sedang mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan ujung kaus-nya pun menoleh ke arah suara cempreng Konohamaru. Bocah itu tengah tersenyum lebar dengan telunjuknya yang menunjuk ke arah atas.

"Haah?" Sakura menengok ke atas. Disana, ia dapat melihat bianglala raksasa yang menantang langit.

"Kau mau naik itu? Yang benar saja, ini sudah sore, Konohamaru!" ucap Sakura. Lagi pula, ia ingin segera pulang dan mandi. Sekarang, orang tuanya pasti sudah pulang dan mencari mereka.

"Bukan aku! Tapi _Onee-chan_ dan Sasuke-_nii_!"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Untuk apa mereka menaiki benda itu?

"Tidak, sekarang sudah sore. Lebih baik kita pulang!"

"_Onee-chan_..."

Konohamaru menunjukkan wajah memelas pada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata, "Baiklah. Satu lagi saja ya."

"Asiik!"

**~IDOL NEST~**

"Sasuke, maaf ya aku banyak merepotkanmu hari ini," ucap Sakura sesaat setelah mereka berdua menaiki bianglala ini.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke singkat. Mata kelam itu menatap lurus jade di hadapannya. Baru pertamakalinya ia berduaan dengan perempuan. Ah tidak, dulu Sakura bahkan sering sekali tidur seranjang dengan Sasuke. Tapi, entah kenapa...sekarang rasanya berbeda.

"Sasuke."

Sakura memecah lamunan Sasuke dengan suaranya yang lembut. Wajah itu diterpa sinar jingga matahari yang hendak tenggelam, membuat efek dramatis di wajah cantiknya.

Tangan lentik itu menempel pada kaca bianglala. _Emerald_-nya berbinar-binar. Mulut kecilnya sedikit terbuka, membuat embun tipis menempel di atas kaca.

"Itu..Tokyo Skytree. Indah, bukan?"

"Hn, indah sekali," jawab Sasuke, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek di depannya ini.

"Oh ya, Sasuke!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menghadapkan badannya ke arah Sasuke dan menatap pemuda itu intens. Sasuke pun sedikit tersentak dan reflek menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Ajak aku kesini lagi ya, lain kali. Tapi jangan ajak bocah alien itu!" Telunjuk Sakura menunjuk ke arah Konohamaru yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya di bawah. Bocah itu terlihat semakin kecil jika dilihat dari sini.

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi lain kali jangan pakai muntah." Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura dan membuat gadis itu mengaduh. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Hah, andai saja Ibu menitipkan bocah alien itu ke..."

Sasuke tidak bisa memfokuskan pendengarannya. Disaat seperti ini, hanya indra penglihatannya lah yang berfungsi dengan baik. Ia hanya memperhatikan wajah cemberut Sakura yang menurutnya terlihat sangat lucu itu dan beragam ekspresi yang terukir di wajahnya saat ia berbicara. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis, sebelum bianglala ini mencapai ketinggian terendahnya. **Sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia...**

"_Onee-chan_, bagaimana? Menyenangkan?" Sakura tersenyum ke arah paman yang membukakan pintu bianglala mereka. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Konohamaru dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ohoho, tentu saja. Kau menyesal tidak naik!"

Konohamaru memasang wajah cemberut sembari merapikan rambutnya kembali, "_Onee-chan_ lihat apa saja disana?"

"Banyak Sekali. Tapi yang paling keren, _Onee-chan_ lihat Tokyo Skytree dari sana!" ucap Sakura antusias. Konohamaru pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sakura dengan mata melebar.

"Benarkah? Ah, kalau Sasuke-_nii_ lihat apa saja?" Tanya Konohamaru sambil menarik-narik celana jeans yang Sasuke kenakan.

'Aku hanya melihatnya'

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Hn. Tokyo Skytree."

"Waah, pasti Tokyo Skytree kelihatan bagus ya dari sana?"

**...menyukai Sakura.**

"Oh ya, Aku ingin lihat rumah Sasuke-_nii_, boleh?" Mereka sudah ada di tempat parkir Tokyo Amusement Park. Mendengar pernyataan Konohamaru, Sakura pun mengernyitkan dahi sementara Sasuke hanya menatap bocah yang memiliki tinggi badan sepinggangnya ini datar.

"Hah, apa? Tidak tidak, kita harus pulang!" Sakura melarang.

"Onee-chan..."

"Biarkan saja, Sakura," ucap Sasuke. Sakura pun menatap heran sahabatnya ini sementara Konohamaru mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke!"

"Orangtuamu tidak akan cemas jika mereka tahu kau dan Konohamaru ada di rumahku," jelasnya. _Emerald_ Sakura pun bergulir ke arah bocah enam tahun yang terlihat gembira itu.

"Hah, baiklah, aku mengerti."

**~IDOL NEST~**

Pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka sesaat setelah Sasuke meneriaki Itachi untuk membuka pintunya lewat kamera interkom. Itachi pun muncul tepat di hidung Sasuke saat pintu itu terbuka. "Sasuke, dari mana saja kau- eh, Sakura-chan?" omelannya terputus saat ia melihat sesosok gadis bersurai pink tergeletak lemah di punggung Sasuke. Matanya tertutup dan poni-nya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Tidur."

Tiba-tiba, bocah dengan kain yang menjuntai di punggungnya melompat masuk ke dalam rumah mereka sambil berdecak kagum.

"Waah, rumah Sasuke-_nii_ besar!" Konohamaru menatap seluruh lukisan yang terpajang di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha itu. Kakinya lantas bergerak menuju pojok ruangan dan mengelus-elus vas bunga marmer dengan corak bunga krisan yang sangat indah.

Itachi berbisik, "Siapa anak ini, Sasuke?"

"Sepupunya Sakura, Konohamaru."

"Oh."

Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah tangga yang berbalut karpet merah, hendak menidurkan Sakura di tempat biasanya gadis itu tidur dulu, "Ah ah, Sasuke! Dikamarmu ada..."

Sosok pemuda berambut pirang –diikuti beberapa orang lainnya, muncul dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang tengah kepayahan menggendong karung beras berwujud manusia di punggungnya.

"Woy, teme! Darimana- wah, gadis yang waktu itu ya?" Pemuda pirang itu mendekati makhluk yang tengah meneteskan air liurnya di punggung Sasuke ini. Tangannya hendak menyingkapkan poni pink Sakura sebelum Sasuke menepis tangan itu.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke sinis, lantas menatap sekumpulan pemuda tampan itu satu per satu dengan onyx-nya yang tajam.

"Hey hey, tenanglah, kami cuma main."

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?" tanya pemuda berambut merah.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dengan nada ketus lalu membetulkan posisi Sakura yang hendak merosot.

Konohamaru pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan para pemuda itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Hey, paman!"

"Bbwh..dia memanggilmu paman, Naruto!"

"Sialan kau, Deidara!"

Naruto berjongkok sambil menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya, "Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Senyumanmu aneh, paman," celetuk Konohamaru jujur. Deidara pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Naruto ingin sekali menjitak anak ini, tapi ia malas mengganti rugi jika nantinya anak ini menangis meraung-raung sambil melempar barang-barang mahal Uchiha.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat, Sai, ikut berjongkok dan bertanya dengan nada ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Konohamaru."

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak menghina senyumannya?!" protes Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sai yang masih tersenyum.

"Dobe, tolong ajak dia bermain," ucap Sasuke sambil menidurkan Sakura di atas sofa empuk berwarna krem itu. Ia lantas membuka jaket hitam yang ia kenakan dan menyelimutkannya pada tubuh Sakura.

"Baiklah, kau mau main _game_ yang paling seru di dunia?" ajak Naruto bersemangat. Konohamaru menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"_Game_...apa itu?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Mengacak-acak kamar Uchiha Sasuke! Yeaaay!"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun melemparkan salah satu bantal yang ada di atas sofa itu ke arah Naruto dan membentaknya. "WOY, NARUTO!"

Itachi yang melihat keramaian di rumahnya itu pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tertawa kecil. Ia pun menyadari satu hal, "Oh ya, Naruto, ngomong-ngomong kemana Shikamaru?"

"Dia sedang tidur di kamar tamu. Biarkan saja dia menginap di sini, Itachi!" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan ke lantai dua, menuju kamar Sasuke. Diikuti dengan Konohamaru, Deidara dan Sai.

"Hah, kenapa orang itu hobi sekali tidur sih." Itachi pun pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan cemilan bagi para tamu istimewanya.

Gaara, satu-satunya orang yang tinggal bersama Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan ke arah sofa. Ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah menyingkapkan juntaian poni pink Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Gadis itu lumayan...cantik."

**~IDOL NEST~**

"Nggh..."

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Seketika, cahaya lampu yang terang berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalam penglihatannya, membuat efek silau yang memaksanya untuk menutup kembali mata itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura mendengar suara pria. Tapi anehnya bukan milik Sasuke atau Itachi. Suara ini tidak asing, tidak, bahkan begitu familiar di telinganya, membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Apa mungkin...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sakura?!"

"Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke dan Itachi yang tengah berdiskusi tentang 'siapa yang menghabiskan stok tomat' tiba-tiba menghentikan perdebatannya saat mendengar sebuah suara melengking menggema di telinganya. Mereka lantas berlomba-lomba menuju ruang tamu, tak terkecuali makhluk-makhluk yang tengah memainkan Xbox One Sasuke yang bahkan pemiliknya pun belum pernah memainkannya.

"Ka-ka-kau?!" Sakura berdiri di atas sofa dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menatapnya gelisah.

"Ah, aku Sabaku Gaara. Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat!"

"Sakura! Ada apa?" Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura. Tubuhnya seketika menegang saat melihat Sakura berdiri di atas sofa mahal empuknya dengan telunjuknya yang menunjuk ke arah...Gaara?

"—Oh," gumam Itachi saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Ia pun kembali ke tempat asalnya, dapur. Konohamaru dan paman-paman barunya pun datang menghampiri mereka dengan pelipis berkeringat –habis bertempur dengan stik konsol game pinjaman mereka.

Melihat pemuda-pemuda tampan yang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut itu, Sakura semakin membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Sasssuke...ka-kau, berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

-TBC-

* * *

Reisouren deshita!

Gimana minna? Apa di chapter ini feel romance-nya mulai kerasa? Seperti chapter" sebelumnya, saya emang sengaja enggak nge-ekspos gimana perasaan SasuSaku dulu untuk ngejaga biar alurnya gak kecepetan. Nah, dimulai dari chapter ini, segala konflik akan bermunculan *rencananya sih*. GaaSaku juga bakalan banyak muncul setelah ini. Ah, terimakasih juga buat senpai-senpai yang dah ripiu. Ripiu kalian sangat berarti untuk kemajuan saya dan penulisan ff ini ^^

Next chapter password: Hal tak terduga

Review please~


	4. The truth revealed!

**Judul: Idol Nest (Sarang Idola)  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: [Sasuke U. , Sakura H.] , S. Gaara  
Genre: Drama &amp; Romance  
Rated: Teen (13+)  
Disclaimer: © 2002 Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Reisouren  
Warning: Don't like Don't Read!****  
Summary:  
****Ini adalah kisah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis SMA biasa yang sangat tergila-gila dengan sebuah grup musik pria, The Cotton, dan seorang membernya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Di saat yang bersamaan, Uchiha Sasuke, sang sahabat, menyembunyikan sebuah fakta! ****Sebuah fakta yang membuat Sakura dekat dengan sang idola, sekaligus yang mendatangkan dilema untuknya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****4****: ****The truth revealed!**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur _king size_ bersprei biru tua polos. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek putih selutut dan kaus biru berlambang uchiha di bagian punggung–pakaian tidur favoritnya, dengan tangan kanan kekarnya yang ia jadikan bantal. Mata kelamnya menerawang lukisan galaksi bima sakti di atasnya yang bisa menyala dalam gelap. Ritual yang selalu ia lakukan saat ia sedang merenung.

"Sasssuke...ka-kau, berhutang penjelasan padaku!" ucap Sakura saat melihat pemuda itu datang dengan keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Namun Sasuke hanya bungkam. _Onyx_-nya menatap meja kaca dengan vas bunga di atasnya, tak berani menatap _emerald_ Sakura.

"..."

"Kau...tega sekali Sasuke! kau mengenal mereka dan menyembunyikannya dariku...kau..kau.." _emerald_ itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya sendu. Ia kecewa pada Sasuke. Ia sangat kecewa pada sahabat yang amat ia percayai itu.

"Hn. Maaf."

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke...KENAPA?!" suara seraknya meninggi. Sakura pun jatuh terduduk di atas sofa yang ia naiki. Jemari kurus itu memijat pelipisnya sambil berharap Sasuke akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"..."

Deidara menatap Sasuke yang masih menatap meja kaca itu dan Sakura yang tengah menatap Sasuke kecewa secara bergantian. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Deidara entah pada siapa. Namun tidak ada yang mengacuhkannya.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan mereka, Sasuke?!" suara Sakura kembali terdengar. Lebih serak dari sebelumnya, menahan tangis.

"Mereka adalah salah satu sumber penghasilan keluargaku." Pemuda dingin itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, berbicara dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang dari sekedar 'maaf'. Dahi Sakura mengernyit.

"Kau tau aku tidak secerdas itu, Sasuke."  
Sasuke menghela nafas sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis pink itu. Ia tahu Sakura akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi ia bingung, apa perlu Sakura mengetahuinya? lihatlah _emerald_ yang penuh kekecewaan dan rasa penasaran itu. Ia tidak tega untuk tidak berkata jujur.

"Sederhananya..." Sasuke menarik nafas, "keluargaku adalah produser mereka."

Mata Sakura melebar. "Apa?"

Menyadari sesuatu, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam sakunya. Ia pun membolak-balikkan kertas itu sampai ia menemukan deretan huruf yang membuatnya kaget.

'_Uchiha Entertainment'_

"Hey kau jahat sekali Sasuke tidak memberitahu temanmu sendiri soal ini." Naruto bersuara. Sakura pun menatap Naruto, merasa ada orang yang mendukungnya.

"Iya! Aku setuju! Kau memang jahat, Sasuke!" timpal Sakura, telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Ia pun menyipitkan matanya, membuatnya terlihat seolah Sasukelah tersangkanya.

"Hah, yang jahat itu kau, Sakura. Sampai tidak tahu produser idola-mu sendiri," balas Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis. Sasuke memang berusaha menjauhkan Sakura dari semua member The Cotton, tapi ia tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk menyembunyikan fakta ini. Sungguh!

"Sudah cukup, jangan menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahanmu, Sasuke!" tuduh Sakura.

'_Sebenarnya disini siapa yang salah?'_

"Ayo konohamaru, kita pulang!" Sakura pun beranjak dari sofa dan menyeret konohamaru keluar dari rumah itu. Konohamaru berontak.

"Onee-chan, tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai main!"

'ceklek'

"Kau belum tidur, otouto?"

Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang tak terkunci. Sasuke pun bangkit terduduk dan menatap Itachi yang dengan seenaknya menyalakan lampu kamarnya, membuat lukisan bima sakti itu kehilangan keindahannya.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

Itachi terkekeh. "Memikirkan seorang gadis, eh?" Tebaknya lantas menjejakkan kakinya memasuki daerah teritorial uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke pun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

"Wow, kau dingin sekali, _Otouto_. Pantas saja tidak pernah punya pacar."

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sasuke mengabaikan pernyataan Itachi sebelumnya. Itachi pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, matanya menyapu liar kamar Sasuke.

"Kau tidak berniat membereskannya?"

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Itachi. Ya, bagaimanapun Naruto bersungguh-sungguh soal 'mengacak-acak kamar Uchiha Sasuke'. Sekarang kamarnya bak kapal pecah. _Manga-manga shounen_ berserakan di lantainya bercampur dengan selimut dan bantal. Remah kue dan jus tumpah juga tak tetinggalan menghiasi ruangan luas itu. Mereka juga mencoret-coret tembok dan lantai dengan krayon –mungkin yang satu itu pekerjaan Sai mengingat coretan-coretan itu terlukis rapi.

"Hey hey, jangan seenaknya membereskan kamarku!" Larang Sasuke saat melihat Itachi hendak menyimpan _manga-manga shounen_ yang berceceran ke tempat asalnya. Ah, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak pernah membeli buku-buku tak bermanfaat seperti itu dalam hidupnya. Naruto lah yang membawanya dan menyimpannya di kamar Sasuke, alasannya agar ia tidak mati bosan di rumah besar yang minim fasilitas hiburan itu.

"Kenapa?" Itachi menyimpan kembali tumpukan manga itu ke lantai dan menatap Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Sasuke memandang Itachi yang tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan bodoh. Jemarinya bergerak mengacak-acak bagian belakang rambut _raven_-nya dan mendengus.

"Kekacauan ini membuatku tenang."

"Hah?"

"Ck, sudahlah, aku mau tidur."

"Baiklah. Kau bereskan sendiri saja ya."

"Hn."

"Selamat malam, Otouto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

'2-A'

Sakura menggeser pintu masuk kelasnya. Hampir semua kursi sudah terisi oleh pemiliknya mengingat bel masuk akan berbunyi lima menit lagi. Dan disanalah duduk seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke.

Melihat pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tengah bergelut dengan pemandangan di luar kaca jendela itu, Sakura menghela nafas. Ia pun berjalan menuju kursinya.

Sasuke sempat bertemu pandang dengan Sakura sebelum gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan duduk tanpa menyapanya sedikitpun. Sakura lantas membuka buku tugas matematikanya, mengingat ia belum mengerjakan tugas yang kakashi-sensei berikan minggu lalu.

'Duh...bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?' batin Sakura sambil menatap putus asa buku tugas itu. Diam-diam ia melirik Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan keluarga burung yang bersarang di antara celah daun pohon cemara itu.

'Dia terlihat santai sekali sih, memangnya sudah mengerjakan ya?'

"Sasu-"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini, merasa bahwa gadis itu tadi memanggilnya. Tapi, sepertinya, dugaannya meleset. Sakura tengah berkutat dengan buku tugasnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hampir saja ia memanggil Sasuke karena ia sudah pusing dengan angka-angka yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Ia ingin meminta sontekkan, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya. Apa boleh buat, ia terlanjur bersumpah untuk mendiamkan Sasuke sampai pemuda itu mau meminta maaf padanya sambil mencium kakinya.

Sasuke melirik buku tugas Sakura dengan ekor matanya sementara kepalan tangan kanannya ia jadikan penopang dagunya. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Gadis itu sepertinya belum mengerjakan tugas rumahnya.

Sasuke lantas mengeluarkan buku tugas matematikanya dari dalam tas. Ia lalu menyimpannya di atas meja dan membuka tugas terakhir yang kakashi-sensei berikan padanya. Jawaban sempurna sudah tertera di sana. Sakura semakin gelisah.

'Duh, bagaimana ini?'

'_Sreeeet'_

Pria bermasker bernama Hatake Kakashi membuka pintu geser itu. Tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah buku kecil berwarna hijau bertuliskan 'Icha-icha Paradise' di cover-nya. Ia lalu berjalan ke belakang meja guru dan duduk di kursinya.

"_Kiritsu!"_ Seru Hyuuga Neji, sang ketua murid, sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Semua orang pun mengikutinya berdiri. Merasa semua murid di kelas itu sudah berdiri, Neji melanjutkan dengan suara lantang,

"_Rei!_"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_." Semua murid membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat dan kemudian kembali menegakkan badan mereka setelah Kakashi menjawab sapaan mereka, "_Ohayou gozaimasu_."

"_Chakuseki!_" Mereka pun kembali duduk di kursi mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang kumpulkan tugas rumah kalian," ucapnya tenang sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya. Semua murid di kelas itu –kecuali Sasuke, meneguk ludah. Sakura? Kemeja putih-nya bahkan sudah basah kuyup dengan keringat dingin yang tak terlihat berkat _blazer_ sekolah berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan.

Sakura pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat tangan. Matanya menatap ragu ke arah Kakashi yang tengah dikerubungi murid-murid rajin yang hendak mengumpulkan tugas.

"_Se-sensei!_"

"Ya, ada apa haruno?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku tidak mengerjakan tugas."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Kakashi, terlihat menyembunyikan senyum dibalik maskernya.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung. Apakah ini pertanda baik? Apakah Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak akan menghukumnya? Sakura pun tersenyum. Baru saja ia akan berkata terimakasih—

"Sebagai gantinya, berdirilah di pojok sana dengan sebelah kaki dan tangan di telinga."

Mata Sakura melebar. "Tapi _sensei_—"

"Baiklah, kalian semua buka buku paket halaman 60 dan perhatikan contoh nomor satu itu," ucap Kakashi memotong perkataan Sakura. Sakura pun memajukan bibirnya dan berjalan gontai ke tempat yang Kakashi maksud.

.

.

.

'_Gebruk!'_

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau tidak perlu semarah itukan?" Ucap Ino panik sambil memegangi bahu temannya. Sakura menatap mata biru Ino, sisa-sisa kekesalan masih terlihat kentara dalam sorot mata itu.

"Kau tau, hari ini adalah hari tersiaaaaal!"

"Aah, jangan gigit tanganku!"

"Maaf," ucap Sakura, mengembalikkan tangan itu pada pemiliknya. Hening. Ino terlihat berpikir sementara Sakura sibuk meredakan kekesalannya.

Mendapat ide, Ino berseru, "Untuk menghiburmu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke?" Ajaknya. Sakura melirik Ino dengan sudut matanya. Tidak buruk juga.

"Hn, ide bagus, sudah lama kita tidak karaoke-an," ucapnya mendadak riang. Mereka pun keluar dari kelas Sakura dan berjalan menuju tempat yang mereka tuju. Tak jauh dari sekolah.

**~IDOL NEST~**

Dua orang gadis berseragam sekolah tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Gadis berambut gulali tengah asyik menyeruput _milkshake_-nya. Sementara gadis berambut pirang itu, sedari tadi menatap gelisah sahabat pink-nya ini.

Ino memilih berdehem untuk membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. Dan segera setelah manik _emerald_ itu bersibobrok dengan aquamarine milikinya, ia pun angkat bicara,

"Sakura, ngomong-ngomong kau dan Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Sudahlah Ino, aku tidak mau membicarakannya lagi," potong Sakura segera sebelum Ino berbicara lebih banyak. Ya, sebenarnya Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Ino kemarin malam di telepon –sambil menangis tersedu-sedu pastinya. Ino juga awalnya kaget dengan apa yang Sakura katakan, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, itu salah Sakura sendiri yang dengan bodohnya tidak mengetahui produser idolanya.

"Tapi Sakura, menurutku Sasuke-_kun_ tidak benar-benar ingin menyembunyikan hal itu," ucap Ino setelah melihat gadis itu membuang gelas plastik berisi _milkshake_ yang tersisa seperempatnya ke tempat sampah yang tersedia untuk pejalan kaki.

Sakura memalingkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada Ino dan menatap mata sahabatnya itu intens, "Lalu apa? Kau ingat, kita pernah bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Dobe saat pergi ke rumahnya? Dan dia tidak berkata apapun tentang Dobe itu yang ternyata dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu idolaku! Dia malah menyuruh kita cepat-cepat pulang, kan? Apakah itu yang namanya tidak menyembunyikan?"

Ino terdiam. Ia lantas mendenguskan nafasnya yang sempat tertahan demi mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Tapi...ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau tidak lama-lama marahan dengan Sasuke ya," ujar Ino lantas memfokuskan pandangannya kebawah.

"Tergantung. Jika dia meminta maaf sambil berlutut padaku, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan-"

Suara cempreng gadis musim semi itu mendadak hilang. Ino pun sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping kirinya.

"Sakura?"

Ia tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Sakura disana. Angin seolah telah meraibkan tubuhnya. Ino pun menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk menemukan wujud gadis itu.

**~IDOL NEST~**

"Tergantung. Jika dia meminta maaf sambil berlutut padaku, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan-"

Sakura menahan kata-katanya saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram erat lengan kirinya. Belum sempat ia memanggil Ino, tangan itu dengan cekatan membekap mulutnya dan menarik tubuh mungilnya ke arah sisi lain tembok salah satu bangunan.

"Mbbbh lhephaskhan!"

Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman orang yang berusaha menculiknya ini. Ia meronta-ronta dan mendorong tangan kekar yang membekap mulutnya sekuat ia bisa. Semua itu ia lakukan sambil memejamkan mata sebab tak berani menatap orang yang mungkin terlihat sangat menyeramkan nantinya.

"Apa-apaan kau i...ni?" Sakura sungguh terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya saat ia menunjukkan _emerald_ indahnya untuk pertama kali. Disana, seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah dengan tato ai di keningnya tengah tersenyum amat manis dan mempesona.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi," sapa pemuda itu. Dengan keterkejutannya yang masih tersisa, Sakura pun membuka mulutnya.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari pada sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa orang yang menculiknya adalah Gaara.

"Maaf aku bukan bermaksud untuk menculikmu," ucapnya seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sakura, "apakah aku bisa minta tolong?"

"Ya?" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang entah kenapa mendadak buram saat melihat senyuman Gaara.

"Di luar sana ada banyak fans yang mengejarku. Aku ingin kau menemui mereka dan menjauhkanku dari mereka. Katakan apa saja terserahmu, yang penting mereka menjauh. Oke?"

"Ba-baiklah." Sakura dengan segera menyetujui. Gaara pun mendorong kecil punggung Sakura keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Sakura sempat melihat Gaara melompat ke belakang tong sampah besar yang ada di sana sebelum Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Dan benar saja ada belasan remaja perempuan yang tengah berlari histeris dari arah sana.

"Ah, permisi, apakah kau melihat sabaku Gaara lewat sini?" Tanya salah satu perempuan dengan rambut dikuncir dua. Mereka semua menatap Sakura dengan serius, berharap jawaban memuaskan meluncur dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Y-ya. A-aku melihatnya," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Kemana? Kemana?" Desak gadis-gadis itu semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura dan memasang kuping baik-baik. Sakura pun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin satu per satu menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Di-dia...ke..ke arah sana! Ya, kesana!" Sakura mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke sebuah arah. Mereka pun tersenyum dan beberapa menjerit histeris.

"Ah terimakasih! Gaara-_sama_ kami dataaaang!"

Para fans liar Gaara itu berlarian menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Sakura. Dalam hatinya Sakura yakin bahwa dirinya pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia menjadi mereka. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Akan terlihat aneh jika ia menunjukkan kecintaannya pada sang pujaan hati kalau nyatanya ia pernah bertemu langsung dengan Gaara di rumah Sasuke. Dan ia merasa 'sedikit' bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada sahabat ayamnya itu dibalik kekesalannya.

"Sudah aman," ucap Sakura setengah berbisik. Gaara pun mendekat ke arah Sakura dan melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Terimakasih." Lagi-lagi Gaara tersenyum dan membuat mata Sakura mendadak buram. Ia hampir saja limbung ke depan dan menabrak dada bidang Gaara jika pemuda itu tidak bersuara dan membuatnya sadar.

"Hey, aku belum tahu siapa namamu." Gaara berucap. Sakura pun memandang Gaara tidak percaya. Ia bersumpah untuk memakan tomat yang dibencinya satu ton jika ini adalah mimpi.

"Ha-haruno Sakura. Temannya..." Perkataan Sakura terputus. Dengan lirih ia pun menyebutkan nama itu, "Sasuke."

"Sakura-_chan_ ya. Terimakasih banyak untuk yang tadi." Jade Gaara menatap langit, "sepertinya ini sudah sore, kau mau pulang kan?"

"Ya, begitulah hehe."

"Mau kuantar? Mobilku parkir disana. Sebagai rasa terimakasihku, mau saja ya?" Tawar Gaara baik hati. Sakura pun membelalakkan matanya –kemudian menunduk, kembali menatap Gaara dan menunduk lagi.

"Aaah tapi—"

'_tapi ini adalah kesempatan bagus, hohoho'_

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

.

.

"Cih."

Pemilik mata _onyx_ itu menatap tajam kepergian mobil berwarna merah yang dinaiki gadis berhelaian pink dan pemuda berambut merah. Obsidian kelamnya menangkap semua yang terjadi dan merekamnya baik-baik dalam memorinya.

Ia pun memutarbalikkan kemudi lamborghini hitamnya menuju kediaman uchiha.

"Hey hey, otouto! Ada apa? Mukamu kusut sekali," ucap Itachi saat ia membukakan pintu untuk adiknya. Tanpa keinginan untuk bercerita sedikitpun, Sasuke melangkah masuk dan melewati Itachi.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu."

Melihat perilaku adiknya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin aneh itu, membuat Itachi semakin sering mengerutkan dahinya. Ia pun mengingat satu hal sementara _onyx_-nya menatap bayangan uchiha bungsu yang menghilang di tikungan.

'_Kekacauan ini membuatku tenang'_

"Apa aku perlu memanggil Naruto untuk mengacak-acak kamarnya?"

.

.

'_Maafkan aku Konohamaru, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.'_

**~IDOL NEST~**

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Ino berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya sambil berjalan. Hari mulai gelap, jalanan pun sudah semakin sepi. Tapi itu tidak mengurungkan niat Ino untuk mencari Sakura. Ia akan sangat bersalah apabila ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sakuraaaa?"

'_Brukk!' _

"Sakura, apa itu kau?"

'_Meoww!'_

**-TBC-**

Halohalohalo minnaaa .

Reisouren deshita!

Maaf telat update hehe *ditimpuk readers*. Padahal janjinya mau update cepet-cepet ya ^^;v

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, authornya sakit, kawan. Seminggu penuh. Sakit ringan sih, tapi cukup puyeng liat layar lappy. Udahnya harus nunggu buat dapet mood dan ide nulis lagi deh. Jadinya acara nulis tersendat. Maafkanlah daku m-.-m

Oh ya, makasih banyak ya buat readers n reviewers yang udah berkonstribusi banyak dalam 'membangkitkan semangat menulis' author *ciumin satu-satu*. Dan sebenarnya, author udah nulis chapter 5-nya kawan. Tapi nanti aja ya publish-nya, diawet-awetin hehe :D

Next chapter password: momen manis

See you later~


	5. Sweet Moment With Gaara

**Judul: Idol Nest (Sarang Idola)  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: [Sasuke U. , Sakura H.] , S. Gaara  
Genre: Drama &amp; Romance  
Rated: Teen (13+)  
Disclaimer: © 2002 Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Reisouren  
Warning: Don't like Don't Read!****  
Summary:  
****Ini adalah kisah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis SMA biasa yang sangat tergila-gila dengan sebuah grup musik pria, The Cotton, dan seorang membernya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Di saat yang bersamaan, Uchiha Sasuke, sang sahabat, menyembunyikan sebuah fakta! Sebuah fakta yang membuat Sakura dekat dengan sang idola, sekaligus yang mendatangkan dilema untuknya**

**Chapter 5: Sweet moment with Gaara**

Raja hari menyembul dari ufuk timur, cahayanya menyusup melalui sela-sela jendela. Embun sisa hujan tadi malam berjatuhan dari daun talas yang tertanam apik di halaman rumah. Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah. Namun tidak cukup cerah untuk menandingi cerahnya hati seorang Haruno Sakura pagi ini.

Saat ia terbangun karena alarm pagi, ia mendapati kejutan yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga. Sabaku Gaara mengiriminya _e-mail_! Bukan, bukan karena 'orangnya', tapi karena 'isinya'. Yeah, semenjak kejadian Gaara mengantar Sakura waktu itu, ia memang sering saling mengirimi _e-mail_ dengan Gaara. Pemuda itulah yang duluan meminta _e-mail_ Sakura. Alasannya untuk menemaninya mengobrol.

Dan puncaknya pagi ini. Gaara mengirimkan sebaris kalimat yang membuat Sakura menampar pipi-nya berkali-kali. Hampir seratus balikan ia membaca _e-mail_ itu, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah baca.

"Kyaaaahahaha," pekiknya riang.

"Berisik!"

Sakura terkesiap. Suara siapa itu? Yang ia tahu, orang tuanya pergi keluar kota untuk mengurusi bisnis mereka. Para pekerja? Mereka tak mungkin meneriakinya seperti itu. Sakura pun berancang-ancang. Ia mengambil bantal dan guling yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Siap melempar benda itu kapanpun.

Dan pintu kayu itu berdecit. Sebuah tangan yang agak lentik terlihat menyembul dibalik celah pintu yang seperempat terbuka. Sakura benar-benar melempar bantal dan guling itu saat pintu itu sepenuhnya terbuka –dengan mata terpejam.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Hey hey! Kenapa kau ini, Sakura-_chan_?!"

Sakura terdiam. Ini, ini suara yang ia kenali! Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Dan di daun pintu itu, ia melihat sesosok pemuda tampan berambut merah yang tengah memegangi bantal dan guling yang ia lempar barusan. Kaus merah sesikut? Celana jeans sebetis? Tak salah lagi!

"Sasori-_Nii_!"

Dengan keterkejutan yang masih tersisa, Sakura berlari kecil menuju pemuda bernama Sasori itu. Penampilan khas kakak semata wayangnya itu masih sama seperti dulu. Tanpa menunggu Sasori menyapanya, Sakura langsung melompat dan memeluk Sasori erat. Membuat pemuda itu terjengkang kebelakang –dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan sambil duduk.

"Kapan kau pulang? Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Seru Sakura. Air matanya hampir meleleh di pundak Sasori sampai pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hey, mandi dulu sana! Kau bau!"

"Tidak mau. Biar saja kau ketularan bauku," bantahnya keras kepala. Sakura sangat merindukan aroma maskulin Sasori yang khas. Ia selalu mati-matian menahan tangisnya apabila ia merindukan Sasori. Kehadiran kakaknya ini sangat penting baginya. Ia terlalu menyayanginya –walaupun Sasori bisa sangat menyebalkan.

"Ck, dasar kau ini." Sasori mengalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana kabar Sasuke? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu bocah itu."

Sakura terkesiap. Benar juga, beberapa hari ini ia sama sekali tidak kepikiran dengan Sasuke karena terlalu fokus pada Gaara. Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasori,"Err, dia...dia baik kok, _Nii_-san," jawab Sakura.

"Benarkah? Besok aku ingin mengunjunginya dan Itachi. Kau mau ikut?" Tawar Sasori. Sakura mendongkak dan reflek berkata,"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ma-maksudku, aku tidak bisa. Besok ada janji dengan temanku," jawab Sakura tergagap-gagap. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai.

Melihat gelagat mencurigakan Sakura, Sasori pun memicingkan matanya."Dengan Ino?"

"Hah? Err, bukan. Dengan temanku yang lain."

Sasori terdiam. Ia terlihat berpikir sebelum ia berdiri dan melepas tangan Sakura yang masih mengait lengannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Dan, kapan-kapan kenalkan pacarmu itu pada _Nii_-san ya." Sasori pun pergi dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

"_Nii_-san, dia bukan pacarku!" Teriak Sakura lantas berdiri. Ia sempat mendengar kekehan Sasori sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar meninggalkan area teritorialnya. Pipi Sakura benar-benar merona saat ini. Bagaikan sihir, kakinya mendadak lemas mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasori. Ia pun jatuh terduduk sambil menyender ke pintu.

"Gaara-_kun_? Pacarku? Yang benar saja, _Nii_-san!"

.

"_Sakura, maukah kau menemaniku berbelanja lusa nanti? Aku akan menunggumu di depan Ginza Expo jam 10 pagi. Selamat malam."_

.

Hari esok yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang juga. Sakura bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia menghabiskan satu jamnya untuk berdandan dan empat jam terakhirnya untuk memilih pakaian. Ia malah merengek pada Sasori untuk memilihkannya gaun yang cantik –jujur ia tidak terlalu mengerti selera lelaki.

Dan dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik pink natural, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Ginza Expo dengan mobil baru kakaknya yang terlihat elegan–tentu saja hasil merengek. Walaupun saat itu ia yakin bahwa dirinya akan terlambat mengingat 'persiapan' merepotkannya yang memakan banyak waktu.

"Gaara-_kun_! Maaf lama menunggu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu menoleh. Sakura bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah walaupun setengah wajahnya ditutup masker dan tato 'ai'-nya sempurna tertutupi topi yang dimiringkan. Gaara pun memasukkan smartphone yang sedari tadi ditentengnya ke saku celana.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Gaara tersenyum dan melanjutkan,

"Hey, kau cantik sekali,Sakura," puji Gaara sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke ujung kaki sampai kepala Sakura. Sakura memang terlihat cantik hari ini. Ia memakai gaun merah muda tanpa lengan dengan bawahan selutut yang mengembang manis. Ia memang sedikit tidak nyaman dengan model lehernya yang rendah dan sedikit mengekspos –ekhm, sekelumit bagian tubuh tersembunyinya. Tapi, Sasori bilang itu gaun yang cantik, jadi ia juga yakin Gaara akan berpikir demikian –dan kelihatannya begitu.

"Ah, ti-tidak juga," ucap Sakura tergagap-gagap. Blush-on yang digunakannya memperjelas pipinya yang merona merah.

"Terimakasih ya, kau sudah bersedia menemaniku hari ini. Aku tidak tahu lagi siapa yang bisa kuajaki berbelanja," ucapnya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik,"selera para member The Cotton sangat payah."

Mendapatkan perlakuan diluar dugaannya, Sakura melonjak. Darahnya berdesir ke ubun-ubun membuat wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Be-begitu ya, haha."

Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya,"Rencananya aku akan membeli souvenir untuk para _fans_-ku. Sebagai hadiah untuk mereka yang beruntung di konser kami minggu depan. Kau akan datang?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Bagus."

Gaara pun bergegas mengajak Sakura memasuki pusat perbelanjaan itu. Mereka tidak memasuki bangunan itu melalui pintu masuk seperti biasanya. Gaara mengajaknya ke bagian lain dari gedung itu. Tempat yang belum pernah Sakura kunjungi seumur hidupnya selama ia tinggal di Tokyo. Sebuah tempat dimana semua selebriti seantero jepang biasa berbelanja.

Gaara pun menarik maskernya ke bawah dagu, mencopot topinya dan meletakannya di tas yang ia bawa. Mereka pun memasuki sebuah toko khusus yang menjual souvenir.

"Baiklah. Jika kau menjadi _fans_-ku, kira-kira hadiah apa yang akan membuatmu senang?" tanyanya pada Sakura di depan etalase-etalase yang menjual souvenir unik yang tidak dijual dipasaran.

'_Oh yang benar saja. Bisa melihatmu sedekat ini adalah hadiah yang terindah, Gaara!'_

Demi melihat wajah Gaara yang menunggu jawabannya, Sakura pun mulai berpikir. Sulit sekali memikirkannya mengingat ia akan senang dengan apapun yang diberikan Gaara. Tak peduli jika itu adalah barang bekas bernilai tak lebih dari satu yen sekalipun. Tapi tidak mungkin ia berkata seperti itu pada Gaara, bukan?

"Hey, lihat! Apakah menurutmu bros ini bagus?" Seru Gaara memecah lamunan Sakura. _Emerald_-nya pun bergulir menuju benda yang Gaara tunjukkan. Sebuah bros yang...indah. Bentuknya sederhana. Sebuah bunga yang dikelilingi dengan bunga ukuran lebih mini di atas kelopak-kelopaknya –entah bagaimana, tapi rangkaiannya benar-benar kreatif dan tak terbayangkan. Di bagian tengah bunga itu terdapat replika _pink sapphire_ yang lucu. Hmm, selera Gaara memang bagus.

"Ya, tentu! Itu sangat indah, Gaara-_kun_!"

Gaara pun tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus-elus permukaan bros itu. Ia lantas mengalihkan jade-nya menatap Sakura.

"Bagus. Kalau kau menyukainya, para _fans_-ku juga pasti akan menyukainya. Baiklah, aku akan membeli beberapa. Tunggu disini, Sakura." Gaara pun berjalan menjauhi Sakura setelah melayangkan senyuman mempesonanya yang tanpa ia sadari membuat pandangan Sakura menggelap.

"Y-ya."

'_Brukk!'_

**~IDOL NEST~**

"Sakura, aku sudah selesai-" mata jadenya membulat.

"Ya, ampun! Sakura!"

Gaara berlari kecil ke arah tubuh Sakura yang tergolek lemah di lantai marmer toko itu. Pemuda itu pun meletakkan tubuh Sakura dalam rengkuhannya dan mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi lembut Sakura.

"Hey, hey! Kau kenapa?" Ucap Gaara panik. Baru saja ia hendak meminta bantuan jika ia tidak mendengar lenguhan Sakura.

"Ghara-_khun_...lapharr."

Gaara mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya –mendadak lemot. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, ia pun mengerti.

"Ah, begitu rupanya."

Pemuda itu menyusupkan tangannya di bawah punggung dan lutut Sakura, ia lantas mengangkatnya. Sakura berat –Sasuke sering bilang begitu saat mereka masih kecil. Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Gaara. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa karung beras yang ia gendong ini berat.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, ia segera mencari mobil merahnya. Meletakkan Sakura di depan –di samping jok kemudi. Lalu melesat pergi.

"Nggh..."

Manik jade Gaara bergulir ke samping. Gadis itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Lihat wajahnya, pucat. Otak Gaara cerdas. Ia bisa merangkai penjelasan dari apa yang dilihatnya. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum –tipis sekali. Sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Gaara. Jade-nya sudah terfokus ke depan.

Sakura perlahan menoleh ke sumber suara."Ke-kenapa aku ada di —Gaara-_kun_?"

"Ah, kau ada di mobilku. Tadi kau pingsan," jelas Gaara.

"Begitu ya."

Hening.

Gaara terfokus pada jalan raya. Seperti biasa, jalan raya selalu lenggang dari kendaraan bermotor. Yang membuatnya harus berkonsentrasi justru adalah para pejalan kaki yang terlihat bagai kumpulan ikan teri –penuh sesak. Sesekali matanya juga menangkap pesepeda yang melintas sesuai jalurnya.

"Gaara-_kun_, maafkan aku." Sakura mulai bersuara, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menatap Gaara. Pemuda itu pun hanya meliriknya lewat ekor matanya. Menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku..aku rasa aku tidak membantumu sama sekali hari ini. Malah kau yang memilih sendiri hadiah untuk _fans_-mu," pungkas Sakura. Gaara tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak, kau sangat membantu Sakura. Kau membuat _mood_-ku menjadi baik hari ini. Terimakasih." Lampu kembali hijau. Gaara pun menginjak pedal gas.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Sakura –takut salah dengar. Gaara hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat. Cukup untuk membuat Sakura _ge-er_ selama beberapa menit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana?"

"Makan siang," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Bukannya ini masih jam..." Sakura melirik jam tangannya,"sebelas?"

"Tidak masalah jika lebih cepat, bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar."

**~IDOL NEST~**

Gaara memacu mobilnya menuju sebuah restoran mahal di bagian lain Ginza. Terlihat beberapa selebriti yang sedang makan di sana –sisanya orang-orang berdasi. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyamarkan diri. Toh mereka pun tidak akan peduli.

Di sana, Gaara memesan banyak makanan. Bukan, bukan untuknya. Tapi untuk Sakura. Sebenarnya, Gaara masih kenyang karena ia sarapan lebih siang. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Sakura melahapnya dengan cepat. Hampir semuanya –Gaara hanya makan sedikit untuk menemaninya.

"Sudah selesai? Sakura?"

"_Un._" Sakura mengelap sisa-sisa makanan di sudut bibirnya dengan tisu. Gaara terkekeh melihatnya. Lucu sekali.

"Bagus. Hah, Aku kaget sekali melihatmu pingsan." Gaara tertawa. Sakura pun ikut tertawa.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak sempat sarapan tadi –sedikit menyesal telah berbohong pada Sasori bahwa ia sudah memakan jatah sarapannya. Ia sibuk berdandan dan memilih pakaian. Tidak sia-sia memang karena Gaara terlihat menyukai penampilannya. Tapi, konsekuensinya ia kelaparan. Dan sialnya Gaara mengetahui semua itu. Semuanya. Termasuk soal berdandan itu. Sudah dibilang, otaknya cerdas.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Ada yang ingin kuberikan."

Sakura menunggu sementara Gaara sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Apa dia bilang? Ada yang ingin ia berikan?

"Ini." Gaara menyodorkan sebuah benda yang...indah.

"Kalung?"

"Ya. Itu sebagai imbalan karena telah mengantarku. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sakura menatap tak percaya pada kalung yang kini sudah ada di tangannya. Kalung perak dengan liontin pilin yang membentuk huruf 'S'. Terdapat kombinasi _emerald_ dan _pink sapphire_ sungguhan yang menghiasi liontin itu –hadiah untuk Sakura bukan sekedar 'replika'. Sepertinya mahal.

"Kau bercanda, Gaara-_kun_! Tentu saja aku menyukainya! Sangat!"

"Syukurlah." Gaara tersenyum.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura –menatap Gaara dengan matanya yang berbinar. Gaara menggeleng.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Aku juga senang melihatmu memakainya. Kau tambah cantik dengan itu."

Dan perkataannya sukses membuat pipi Sakura memerah –untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" Seru Gaara setelah memastikan Sakura memakai kalungnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Kau tidak naik kendaraan pribadi kan?" Sambungnya. Gaara akan mengantarnya kembali ke tempat sebelumnya jika gadis itu ternyata membawa kendaraan pribadi.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'_Aduh, bagaimana dengan mobil nii-san?'_

"Tidak," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya.

'_Biar saja nii-san membawanya sendiri. Itu kan mobilnya!'_

Dan mereka pun meninggalkan kawasan Ginza. Memasuki wilayah Meguro. Melewati daerah Hinode. Sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah Sakura –berkat Sakura sebagai penunjuk jalan. Rumah dua lantai bercat hijau dengan arsitektur modern yang cukup besar –tidak sebesar rumah Sasuke. Pos satpam yang berjaga di depan gerbang pun membukakan gerbang besi itu saat melihat nona muda-nya keluar dari mobil.

"Terimakasih Gaara-_kun_. Jaga dirimu ya."

Baru saja Sakura akan memasuki halaman rumahnya, suara Gaara kembali terdengar –memanggilnya.

"Sakura, tunggu!"

Gadis itu berbalik. Sempurna bak seorang putri. Membuat Gaara terpaku beberapa saat sampai suara yang terdengar lembut itu memecah lamunannya.

"Ada apa, Gaara-_kun_?"

Gaara tersenyum –sedikit salah tingkah."Terimakasih."

Sakura membalas senyumannya –lebih manis dari pada gula."Sama-sama."

Ia pun berbalik, meninggalkan Gaara yang menatapnya memasuki rumah. Diam-diam gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di leher. Memegang liontin kalung yang diberikan Gaara untuknya.

'_Hihihi, S untuk Sabaku dan Sakura!'_

.

.

.

Tiga ratus meter ke arah barat, di sebuah rumah besar bak istana yang diterangi cahaya berona jingga. Dua orang pemuda tengah bergurau di ruang keluarga. Satu orang lagi tengah menatap yang bergurau itu malas –sambil meminum jus tomat keasaman yang ia buat sendiri.

"Hahaha. Itu sangat lucu, Itachi!" Suara tawa pemuda berambut merah terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Disusul dengan tawa yang tak kalah melengkingnya yang berasal dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha.

"Hahaha! Aku juga tidak menyangkanya!"

Uchiha Sasuke menatap kedua orang cerewet di hadapannya dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Tidak, ia tidak mengantuk. Jam tidurnya masih jauh. Ia hanya jenuh mendengar ocehan-ocehan tak berguna yang mereka lontarkan.

"Huahahaha!"

"Ck. Berisik," ucap Sasuke. Telinganya terlihat memerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasori, dimana Sakura-_chan_? Aku baru menyadari kalau dia tidak ada." Itachi melirik adiknya,"pantas saja Sasuke terlihat lesu."

"_Aniki_!" Seru Sasuke –bonus tatapan mematikan khasnya.

"Damai damai."

Sasori terlihat berpikir. Ia lantas membuka mulutnya."Ah, Sakura-_chan_ ya? Dia bilang dia ada janji dengan temannya. Atau pacarnya, entahlah."

"Pacar? Sakura-_chan_ sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Itachi. Kedua alisnya bertautan.

Sasori menaikkan kedua bahunya dan berkata,"Entahlah, kelihatannya begitu."

'_Puk!'_

Sasuke meletakkan gelas berisi jus tomat yang bersisa setengahnya ke atas meja. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang lebih tua darinya dengan tatapan heran mereka.

"Hey, Sasuke! Habiskan dulu minumanmu!" Seru Itachi. Sasuke terus menaiki tangga, merasa tak perlu membalikkan badannya.

"Tidak usah, aku mau tidur," tolaknya.

Setelah wujud adiknya itu sempurna menghilang dari retina-nya, Itachi mulai berbicara –hampir berbisik.

"Hah, akhir-akhir ini dia sangat aneh," ujarnya pada Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Sasori. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan topik ini –ia pikir lebih seru membicarakan hal-hal lucu jika bersama Itachi.

"Lebih murung dan ketus. Itu semua semenjak kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang melibatkan adikmu."

Mata hazel-nya membulat. Ia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Itachi. Kini ia menjadi orang yang paling tertarik dengan topik ini lebih dari apapun.

"Kejadian apa?" Tanyanya. Penasaran. Amat sangat penasaran.

Itachi pun ikut mendekati Sasori. Berbicara setengah berbisik. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Semua hal yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat teman-temannya mengunjungi rumahnya. Saat Sasuke membawa Sakura yang tengah tertidur dan sepupunya. Saat suara-suara ceria dalam rumah itu mendadak hening –digantikan dengan suara-suara serak bertegangan tinggi. Saat dimana Sasuke terlihat lebih murung dan sentimen.

"Apa jangan-jangan...?!"

.

.

.

'_Ceklek'_

Sasori membuka pintu rumahnya. Hazelnya menangkap adik semata wayangnya yang tengah menonton televisi. Apalagi kalau bukan acara itu. _Variety show_ The Cotton.

"Sakura-_chan_, mana mobilku? Jangan bilang kau menghilangkannya?!" Ucap Sasori –intonasinya sedikit meninggi. Saat ia pulang dari kediaman Uchiha, ia mampir ke garasi. Mengecek apakah mobilnya lecet atau tidak –tapi bahkan wujud mobilnya pun tidak ada.

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Pemuda berkaus merah bercelana jeans sebetis tengah berdiri memandangnya.

"Ah, _Nii_-san. Sudah pulang?" Tanyanya berbasa-basi. Sasori memutar bola matanya bosan. Tidak usah ditanya, ia memang sering pulang malam jika sudah bermain di rumah Itachi.

"Ck, langsung saja katakan, Sakura!"

Ups. Apabila Sasori menghilangkan sufiks '–chan' pada namanya, itu artinya ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Aku meninggalkannya di Ginza, hehe," ujar Sakura, mencoba tertawa. Sasori membulatkan matanya. Itu mobil baru mahal kesayangannya yang _Tou-san_ hadiahkan untuk kelulusannya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tinggalkan?!" Suara _baritone_-nya meninggi.

"Temanku menawariku tumpangan. Kan tidak enak kalau menolak." Sakura membela diri. Sasori mengepalkan tangannya. Gemertuk giginya pun terdengar.

"KAU INI-!"

"_Nii-san_..." Sakura memanggil kakaknya lirih. Kepalanya menunduk. Oke, ia memang bersalah. Kakaknya pantas marah. Mobil itu tidak murah. Dan ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada benda itu.

Melihat penyesalan adiknya, Sasori merasa tak tega. Mata yang memancarkan kekesalan itu melunak. Lagi pula, baginya itu bukanlah barang yang terlalu berharga. Andai Sakura mengetahuinya, bahwa satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup Sasori adalah melihat wajah cerianya. Ya, sesederhana itu.

"Sudahlah. Lain kali aku tidak akan meminjamkan mobilku lagi, kau mengerti?" ucap Sasori pada akhirnya. Ia pun mendekati Sakura yang masih terdiam di posisinya.

"Aku akan mengambilnya. Mana kuncinya?"

Sakura menyusupkan tangannya pada saku roknya."Ini"

Tersenyum. Sasori tersenyum. Tangan yang agak lentik itu mengusap puncak kepala Sakura sebelum ia berkata,"Kau jaga rumah."

Sakura pun mengangkat kepalanya demi melihat tubuh Sasori menghilang dari daun pintu. Ia lantas mengejarnya.

"_Nii-san_!"

Sasori berbalik. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat menyembul dari daun pintu.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar –sangat lebar. Matanya menyipit. Jika saja Sasori dapat melihatnya dari jarak itu, _emerald_ Sakura tergenang air. Hampir saja ia menumpahkannya.

"AKU MENYAYANGIMU!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Membuat setetes dari genangan itu merembes turun melewati pipinya.

Sasori tersenyum lembut.

'_Hn. Dasar.'_

**-TBC-**

Reisouren deshita!

Hehehe, GaaSaku udah mendominasi tuh. Bonus dengan kemunculan Sasori. Gomen kalau romance-nya kurang. Bagaimana pun sisi cool dan boyish author *ohok ohok -keselek* gak terlalu suka dengan adegan romantis yang...romantis.

Ah dan, makasih buat semua readers dan reviewers setia IDOL NEST *ciumin masal*. Karena rempong ngopiin satu-satu, jadi author berinisiatif untuk menuliskan penname kalian yang udah ngeripiu sebagai ucapan terimakasih di chapter akhir. Gak masalah, kan? Biar sekalian:D

Next chapter password: kekasih baru?

Don't forget to review guys *winks*

See you later~


	6. Sasuke's New Girlfriend

**Idol Nest**

Judul: Idol Nest (Sarang Idola)  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: [Sasuke U. , Sakura H.] , S. Gaara  
Genre: Drama &amp; Romance  
Rated: Teen (13+)  
Disclaimer: © 2002 Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Reisouren  
Warning: Don't like Don't Read!  
Summary:  
Ini adalah kisah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis SMA biasa yang sangat tergila-gila dengan sebuah grup musik pria, The Cotton, dan seorang membernya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Di saat yang bersamaan, Uchiha Sasuke, sang sahabat, menyembunyikan sebuah fakta! Sebuah fakta yang membuat Sakura dekat dengan sang idola, sekaligus yang mendatangkan dilema untuknya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6: Sasuke's New Girlfriend**

Suasana kelas cukup hening saat itu. Sebagian besar orang lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas bahasa nasional (jepang) dari pada mengerjakan aktivitas lain. Begitu halnya dengan tokoh utama kita, Haruno Sakura. Ya, walaupun sebagian besar kegiatannya diisi dengan melirik gelisah ke arah pemuda di sampingnya –ragu-ragu ingin meminta sontekan.

Sebenarnya tugas rumah mereka tidak terlalu sulit. Hanya sepuluh soal bahasa jepang klasik yang bisa dijawab apabila menghapal. Tapi sayangnya, Sakura tidak pernah belajar. Tidak jika ada ujian.

Baru saja Sakura akan membuka mulut menghilangkan ego-nya untuk memanggil Sasuke, suara-suara seruan mendadak terdengar. Sakura pun reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk. Seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata berdiri dengan anggun di bibir pintu. Mata _ruby_ dibalik kacamata itu menyapu seisi kelas. Bibir yang dipoles _lipgloss pink_-nya menyunggingkan senyuman yang manis.

"Wah, siapa dia? Cantik sekali!"

"Dari gayanya, dia pasti seorang model."

Gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan kagum yang terlontar dari mulut seisi kelas. Sakura kini dapat melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Ia memang anggun dan cantik. Dan entah sejak kapan, gadis itu sudah berada di hadapan Sakura. Baru saja Sakura hendak tersenyum padanya, gadis itu mendahuluinya dengan sebuah pekikan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?!" serunya sambil melihat terkejut ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tadinya memandangi jendela –seperti biasa, reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Sakura dapat melihat _onyx_-nya melebar.

"Karin?" Sasuke tampak sama terkejutnya saat melihat gadis bernama Karin itu. Secara tiba-tiba, Karin berlari kecil menuju Sasuke –menyingkirkan Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya, dan memeluk lehernya erat.

"Sasuke-_kuuun_! "

"Akhirnya kita sekelas, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hanya berdiri menatap mereka berdua dengan alis berkerut. Dem i apapun, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sasuke berteman dengannya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pertanyaan Karin terdengar ambigu.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" ulang gadis itu –matanya memicing tajam menatap Sakura. Ia ingin mengambil alih tempat duduk Sakura! Sakura lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke –berharap pemuda itu membelanya. Tapi, Sasuke bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali!

"Ta-tapi...di sana ada bangku yang kosong. Di samping orang itu-"

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang duduk di sana!" ucap Karin jengah. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku ini kekasih Sasuke-_kun_! Jadi aku berhak duduk di sampingnya!" Karin berkata sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di samping Sasuke. Apa yang dikatakan Karin membuat Sakura tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. Keterkejutannya terangkum dalam sebuah: "Hah?"

Selama dua tahun ia selalu duduk di samping Sasuke –dan itu menguntungkan. Sakura tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu dengan kejam mengusirnya di hari pertamanya bersekolah!

Kesal tak mendapat respon yang ia inginkan, Karin kembali bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Padahal ia selalu mengeluh 'Sakura, kau berat!' jika Sakura melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" rengeknya. Matanya menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Sasuke pun meliriknya sekilas dan mengedipkan matanya sekali.

"Hn."

"Yeeey! Aku mencintaimu~" pekik Karin lantas menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Merasa tak mungkin menang melawan gadis itu, Sakura pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan memindahkannya ke sisi lain ruangan itu. Ia duduk di samping Kiba, orang aneh yang sering menyembunyikan anjingnya di dalam tas sekolah. Dan satu hal lagi. Kiba itu sama payahnya dengan Sakura –dan fakta itu membuat Sakura ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

.

**~IDOL NEST~**

**.**

Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan wajah menghadap ke kiri, menatap pasangan bahagia yang mencuri obrolan di tengah penjelasan Iruka-_sensei_. Kekasih Sasuke itu, Karin, diketahui adalah seorang siswi pertukaran pelajar dari New York. Dia akan tinggal di jepang selama dua minggu, dan semoga saja tidak lebih dari itu. Gadis bermulut tajam itu sangat menyebalkan.

Alis Sakura berkedut saat Karin terus menerus menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Sakura pun mengerlingkan matanya bosan. Cih, bukannya belajar malah pacaran.

"Hah," desah Sakura tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. _Apakah akhir-akhir ini Sasuke pernah memikirkanku?_

"...melihat mereka?"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Kiba yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kiba terlihat tengah menunggu jawaban.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, meminta Kiba mengulangi perkataannya yang barusan.

"Apa kau cemburu melihat mereka?" ulang Kiba. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya itu –yang ia akui sebagai tanda lahir, terlihat tak berniat untuk menyembunyikan seringainya. Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat gigi taring yang runcing-runcing itu.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sakura singkat. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa sesak saat mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin asma –walau seingatnya ia tidak punya asma. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya pun teralihkan mendengar Kiba tertawa kecil.

"Haha, wajah putus asamu itu lucu sekali!" ucapnya tanpa dosa. Sakura pun kaget sendiri menyadari bahwa ia telah membuat ekspresi sendu yang menjadi bahan olok-olok Kiba. Gadis itu pun mendelik ke arah mata anjing itu sebelum _emerald_-nya menangkap bagian bawah tas Kiba menggelap.

"Dari pada itu, lihat! Tasmu basah," ujar Sakura menunjuk malas tas yang tersampir di bawah meja teman sebangkunya.

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya sampai ia melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan tasnya. "Oh tidak, Akamaru pasti kencing lagi!"

.

**~IDOL NEST~**

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. _Emerald_ yang terlihat malas itu menemukan siluet pirang menyembul dari daun pintu. Seperti biasa, Ino berbaik hati mengunjungi kelas Sakura untuk mengajaknya makan di kantin. Sesosok malaikat yang datang menyelamatkannya dari suhu udara–yang entah kenapa, terasa panas.

Tanpa menunggu Ino memanggilnya, gadis Haruno itu langsung menghambur keluar kelas. Mengamit lengan Ino, dan memaksanya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Ino yang kaget karena merasa diseret-seret, menghentakkan lengannya yang diamit Sakura. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap Sakura heran.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sakura?" tanyanya. Sakura tak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan walaupun Ino tertinggal di belakangnya. Tak ingin Sakura meninggalkannya lebih jauh, Ino pun segera berlari kecil menyusulnya.

"Sakura-"

"Ino, apa kau tahu Sasuke kalau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba –sedikit terdengar terburu-buru. Keheranan Ino akan sikapnya teralihkan, otaknya pun mulai berpikir.

"Ah, tentu saja aku tahu. Orang-orang banyak membicarakannya," jawab heran kalau berita itu menyebar dengan cepat mengingat betapa populernya seorang Uchiha Sasuke –dan betapa cantiknya kekasih Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada ap- Hey! Sakura, mau kemana kau!" panggil Ino saat melihat gadis Haruno itu berbelok ke arah yang tidak seharusnya.

"Toilet. Kau pergi duluan saja," katanya tanpa menoleh. Ino hanya dapat melihat sahabat _pink_-nya itu dengan heran. Sakura aneh sekali pagi ini, pikirnya.

.

**~IDOL NEST~**

.

Di sinilah mereka berada, kantin. Butuh waktu lama untuk Ino membujuk Sakura agar mau makan siang bersamanya. Hampir separuh waktu istirahat mereka Sakura sia-siakan dengan berdiam diri di taman sekolah –gadis itu sama sekali tidak pergi ke toilet. Ino menemukannya tengah menggerutu sambil mencabut-cabuti kelopak bunga mawar yang tumbuh subur di sana.

Sakura mengikuti Ino dengan malas, bersumpah untuk tidak melahap habis makanan yang Ino pesankan untuknya. Jujur saja ia tidak suka makan sayur.

Menunggu Ino mengantre makanannya, Sakura melihat-lihat isi kantin untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan manik hijau itu menyipit tatkala bersibobrok dengan obsidian Uchiha. Pemuda itu tengah menyeringai menatapnya–di sampingnya duduk seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah mengoceh sambil memperhatikan Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya.

Dan begitu Ino selesai mengambil makanan mereka, Sakura segera menariknya menuju meja tepat di samping Sasuke dan Karin. Ino mengaduh karena tangannya ketumpahan kuah, tapi masa bodoh. Ia harus membalas perlakuan mereka!

Sakura mendudukkan pantatnya dengan suara 'duk' keras yang sengaja ia ciptakan. _Emerald_ itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan memusuhi, mengunci jarak pandangnya hanya pada sepasang kekasih tersebut. Hal itu membuat Karin merasa risi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, temanmu terus menatap kita!" ucap Karin sengaja membesarkan suaranya. Berlagak tak peduli, Sasuke menyeruput khidmat jus tomatnya sambil menutup mata.

"Abaikan saja gadis keras kepala itu," lontarnya.

'_BRAK!'_

Kesal, Sakura menggebrak meja di depannya dengan keras. Beberapa orang yang merasa kaget menoleh ke arah Sakura, tapi gadis itu tidak mengindahkannya. _Emerald_-nya menatap Karin dan Sasuke dengan tajam, seolah mereka adalah dua ekor monster yang harus dihabisi.

"Tapi, dia terlihat menyeramkan! Aku takut!" cicit Karin sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke erat. Bereaksi, pemuda emo itu balas menatap Sakura. Obsidiannya tak kalah sengit.

"Sakura, berhentilah menatap kami! Kau menakutinya!" gertak Sasuke. Merasa tersinggung, Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. Ino berusaha menarik lengan Sakura, tetapi gadis itu menghentakkannya dengan kasar. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Karin dengan wajah murka.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berbicara padaku, Uchiha! Urus saja kekasih manjamu itu!" ujarnya kasar. Ia pun melontarkan pandangan benci ke arah mereka berdua sebelum beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak peduli walau makanan yang Ino pesankan untuknya belum tersentuh.

"Sakura, tunggu aku!" Ino berseru, terburu-buru menyeruput tetesan terakhir jus lemonnya dan menyusul Sakura yang berbelok di tikungan.

Melihat reaksi gadis itu, diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tapi _ruby_ Karin cukup tajam untuk bisa menangkapnya.

**.**

**~IDOL NEST~**

**.**

Suara gemercik air terdengar cukup nyaring di ruangan itu. Setelah mencuci asal wajahnya, gadis itu pun mematikan keran westafel dan mengelap wajah basahnya dengan ujung blazer yang ia kenakan. Ia lantas memandang cerminan dirinya yang tengah menatap _emerald_-nya datar.

"Apa-apaan mereka..." ucapnya setengah berbisik. Pegangan tangannya pada ujung westafel mengerat. Membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke!" teriaknya lepas. Kesal. Sasuke dan dirinya telah bersahabat sangat lama. Seingatnya tidak pernah Sasuke memprioritaskan orang lain selain dirinya. Sakura pun menggeram membayangkan gadis bernama Karin yang memeluk manja lengan Sasuke. _Heh, kekasih ya._

"Cih, apa peduliku! Lagi pula aku masih marahan dengannya. Aku tak peduli walaupun dia jadian dengan gadis berkacamata itu!" sugestinya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi, Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa hatinya bergemuruh. Ia merasa dadanya seakan terhimpit batu. Bukan, bukan karena Sasuke berkata sarkastik padanya –itu sudah biasa. Tapi mungkin karena ia merasa dikhianati. Ia pikir bahwa ia sudah sangat mengenal Sasuke, mengetahui seluk beluknya dan siapa saja orang yang ia kenal. Tapi, Sasuke malah menyembunyikan banyak hal yang menurutnya sangat penting dan tak patut disembunyikan dari seorang sahabat. Ya, ia yakin pasti **hanya** karena itu.

Sekali lagi, Sakura menyalakan keran air itu dan membasuhkannya ke wajah untuk yang kedua kalinya –lupa bahwa ia telah melakukan hal itu tadi. Sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan yang sedikit licin itu, ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sampai ia meringis kesakitan. Persetan dengan Sasuke! Ia akan membuktikan pada pemuda pantat ayam itu bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus tanpa harus duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Baru saja ia keluar sambil bersiul-siul, sebuah pemandangan tak mengenakkan terlihat melalui mata hijaunya. Sakura menahan diri setengah mati untuk tidak berteriak. Ia bersumpah demi apapun bahwa ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Uchiha Sasuke dan kekasih barunya –Karin tengah berciuman!

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Sesak. Itulah yang terakhir kali Sakura rasakan sebelum kakinya tanpa ia perintah membawa dirinya menjauh dari pemandangan itu. Berlari sekuat tenaga. Merasa tak perlu repot-repot meminta maaf pada setiap orang yang berteriak 'woy' karena ia tabrak.

'_Ada apa denganku? Seharusnya aku tidak peduli!'_

.

**~IDOL NEST~**

.

Sakura mendekap lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Jam beker di atas meja menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam, tapi Sakura tidak mau tahu. Pikirannya berisik dengan suara-suara. _Handphone_-nya yang bergetar menandakan _e-mail_ masuk pun ia abaikan. Masa bodoh!

Tangan lentik itu mengusap cairan yang tanpa ia duga turun merembes membasahi pipinya. Alisnya berkerut, _Kenapa aku menangis?_

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintunya di ikuti dengan suara_ baritone _yang menyeru, "Sakura-_chan_! Turunlah, makan malammu hampir dingin!"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia juga tak berusaha menghapus air matanya. Apa daya, air mata itu terus merembes membasahi pipinya –menolak untuk berhenti. Keheningan pun tercipta.

_Apa yang aku tangisi?_

Kesal tak ditanggapi, Sasori mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali tanpa jeda. Membuat telinga Sakura memerah karena jengkel. Tangannya pun meraba-raba kasurnya, mencari senjata. Begitu tangannya meraih bantal yang tergeletak di sampingnya, ia pun melemparnya ke pintu. Menciptakan bunyi 'brak' keras yang mengagetkan Sasori.

"Kenapa anak itu?" gerutu Sasori pelan. Ia pun meraih knop pintu yang ternyata tidak di kunci, dan membukanya.

'_Ceklek'_

Hazel-nya bisa menangkap gadis itu sedang mendekap lutut. Surai merah muda sepunggungnya terlihat tak serapi biasanya. Heran, ia pun berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Hey, kau kenap-"

"Menjauh dariku!" potong Sakura, menghentikan langkah Sasori.

_Apa aku kecewa karena Sasuke mengabaikanku?_

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. Manik _hazel_ itu menatap khawatir adik semata wayangnya. Belum pernah ia melihat Sakura seterpuruk ini. Bahkan saat ia datang bulan sekalipun!

"Pergilah! Aku ingin sendiri!" usir Sakura dengan suara serak. Sasori bisa menyimpulkan kalau Sakura tengah menangis. Isakannya memang tak terdengar, tapi bahunya bergetar.

_Bukan, sifat Sasuke memang begitu dari dulu. Lalu apa?_

"Sakura-_chan_..." Sasori mendudukkan dirinya di ujung kasur. Ia lantas menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekati gadis _pink_ itu.

"Pergi..." ucap Sakura lirih.

_Apakah karena aku tidak bisa meminta sontekan darinya lagi?_

Tangan Sasori yang agak lentik itu menggapai bahu Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_!" panggilnya. Namun Sakura bergeming.

_Bukan, bukan itu. Lalu apa?_

Sasori mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura, memaksa gadis itu untuk mengangkat wajahnya. _Hazel_-nya pun meredup melihat air mata yang menganak sungai itu terus mengalir deras. Sasori membersihkan tenggorokannya yang sempat tercekat, "Katakan padaku."

_A-apa mungkin..._

Sakura memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari _hazel_ yang mengintimidasi itu. Namun Sasori meraih dagunya dan memaksa Sakura untuk menatap matanya.

_Apa mungkin aku menangisi hubungannya dengan Karin?_

"Ka-ta-ka-n!" tegas Sasori dengan menekankan suaranya.

"_Nii_-san!"

Sasori pun menyabarkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan setiap perkataan Sakura dengan penuh perhatian. Pemuda itu merengkuh lembut adiknya sembari mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya. Sesekali Sasori mengangguk dan memberi nasehat. Sakura tidak tahu, kalau setelah itu Sasori menghubungi Itachi untuk memberi tahu apa yang terjadi.

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

Reisouren deshita!

Yo! Maafkan author kalo kelamaan apdet m.m *sebenarnya break kemarin itu untuk nulis semua chapternya, hehe*

Nah loh, muncul tuh satu villain yang mengganggu. Mungkin kalian makin bingung dengan kemunculan Karin dalam cerita mengingat kita udah punya Gaara yang cukup ganggu. Bukannya ini ff SasuSaku? –wait, author akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang readers tanyakan ^^

**Q: Kok SasuSaku jarang ada adegan pentingnya sih? GaaSaku malah pas pertama ketemu langsung ada adegan penting. **

Well, sebenernya SasuSaku banyak adegan penting-nya kok (baca: romance). Tapi karena mereka sahabatan dari kecil, jadi seberapa romantis-nya pun gak nyadar –soalnya nganggap itu hal biasa bagi sepasang sahabat. Yang pertama nyadar itu si Sasu, Sakura-nya gak peka-peka.

Sedangkan GaaSaku? Sakuranya kan dari awal emang nge-fans sama Gaara. Jadi pas pertama ketemu hasrat fangirl-nya muncul. Tambah menggila lagi karena si Gaara-nya ngerespon –Gaara orangnya emang dingin tapi perhatian, ego-nya juga gak kayak bang Sasu.

**Q: Ni ff endingnya SasuSaku atau GaaSaku sih? –atau jangan jangan SasuKarin?**

Well, semuanya bakalan kejawab di chapter depan. Hehe yang sabar aja ya kalo ngebingungin. Nanti kalian bakal ngeh sendiri kalo sebenarnya ini erat berkaitan dan sama sekali gak membingungkan! *peace*

Review please~ (kapanpun kalian review bakal saya baca dan kalo perlu saya respon!)

Next chapter password: pernyataan dan penolakan

**P.S. Buat yang heran: **Di chapter sebelumnya, ada nama pusat perbelanjaan namanya 'Ginza Expo' kan? Arti 'expo' di situ bukan expo yang sebenarnya, kawan. Author kehabisan stok ide buat ngulik nama yang keren. Hehe, jadi harap dimaklumi ya.

See you next time!


	7. Rejection and Confession

**Idol Nest**

**Judul: Idol Nest (Sarang Idola)  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: [Sasuke U. , Sakura H.] , S. Gaara  
Genre: Drama &amp; Romance  
Rated: Teen (13+)  
Disclaimer: © 2002 Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Reisouren  
Warning: Don't like Don't Read!****  
Summary:  
****Ini adalah kisah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis SMA biasa yang sangat tergila-gila dengan sebuah grup musik pria, The Cotton, dan seorang membernya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Di saat yang bersamaan, Uchiha Sasuke, sang sahabat, menyembunyikan sebuah fakta! Sebuah fakta yang membuat Sakura dekat dengan sang idola, sekaligus yang mendatangkan dilema untuknya.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 7: Rejection and Confession**

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan mata sembab._ Emerald_-nya melirik jam beker yang tidak pernah berbunyi itu –atau Sakura yang tidak pernah mendengarnya. Jam sembilan pagi. Jika ini hari bersekolah, mungkin ia harus menyiapkan telinganya untuk diomeli _sensei._ Tapi untungnya sekarang hari Sabtu, sekolah diliburkan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura untuk mengecek_ handphone_-nya saat bangun tidur. Ia pun segera meraih benda tipis itu. Benar saja, ada _e-mail_ masuk. Ia pun meluncurkan pandangannya pada tulisan 'pengirim'. Sambil menguap, ia melihat tulisan 'Gaara-_kun_' tertera di layarnya.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Sasori. Pemuda itu sudah terlanjur membuka pintu kamar Sakura sebelum pemiliknya menyahut. Kaus merah sesikut dan celana jeans sebetis. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura bosan melihat penampilan kakaknya itu. Baru saja ia berpikir untuk menyarankan Sasori membeli model baju yang lebih keren, ia mendengar Sasori mengeluarkan suara.

"Bbbwh-"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Hahaha! Kau terlihat seperti badut, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura melayangkan tatapan maut andalannya. Tapi tak berguna karena itu malah membuat tawa Sasori semakin menjadi.

"Apa itu? jurus _deathglare _mata bengkak?!" ucap Sasori kepayahan di sela tawanya. Sakura pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan merengek, "_Nii-san_!"

Sasori baru bisa berhenti tertawa saat merasakan perutnya kram. Ia meninju-ninju keras lantai marmer itu sambil mengerang kesakitan. Sekarang, gantian Sakura yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tak bisa berhenti sampai ia juga merasakan penderitaan Sasori. Pada akhirnya, kedua kakak beradik itu dengan kompak meninju-ninju lantai menahan rasa sakit.

"Hah." Sasori menghela nafas berat. Punggungnya bersenderan dengan punggung Sakura. Mereka sama-sama memegangi perut mereka. Rasa sakitnya sih sudah hilang.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-_chan_," ucap Sasori. Sakura pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sedikit memaksakan, Sasori bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu Sakura berdiri. Sasori pun berkata, "Ayah dan Ibu sudah pulang. Kau melewatkan sarapan bersama mereka."

Mata Sakura membulat kaget. Ia pun meloncat-loncat kegirangan dan memeluk Sasori. Baru saja ia hendak keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyapa orang tua tercinta, Sasori menahan lengannya.

"Mandi dulu sana, kau bau."

Sakura merengek, "Ayolah, apa salahnya, _Nii-san_?!"

"Lakukan saja, jangan banyak protes!" tegas Sasori sambil mendorong punggung Sakura ke kamar mandi. _Hah,_ _dasar otoriter._

Suara 'tap' khas orang menuruni tangga terdengar. Sakura muncul dengan wajah cerah saat melihat Haruno Kizashi dan Mebuki tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Tanpa ragu ia pun meloncat dan merangkul mereka berdua sekaligus.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Mebuki lembut. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Satu minggu sudah ia tidak bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Mereka berdua pergi ke perancis untuk urusan bisnis.

"Kelian perginya terlalu lama," ucap Sakura sedikit serak.

"Haha, kami hanya tidak tahan mengurusi kau yang keras kepala!" canda Kizashi yang membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Perut Sakura yang belum terisi sejak tadi malam mengeluarkan bunyi 'kriuk'. Mebuki pun tersenyum dan menuntun putri bungsunya itu ke meja makan.

"_Ittadakimasu!_"

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, seseorang di tempat lain tengah menantinya resah.

**.**

**~IDOL NEST~**

**.**

Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa di atas trotoar. Ia hanya memakai kaus spongebob favoritnya dan rok_ puffy_ selutut yang ternodai kuah kare. Surai pink sepunggungnya melambai-lambai seiring dengan laju larinya. Beberapa orang mendelik marah karena matanya tercolok oleh helaian rambutnya itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah membuat orang lain menungguinya selama dua jam!

**Flashback**

_Sakura meletakkan PSP-nya di samping kasur. Bibir pink ranumnya menyeringai puas. Pelipisnya dihiasi oleh bintik-bintik keringat. Ia sudah mengalahkan monster boss di stage terakhir game MMORPG favoritnya._

_Emerald-nya melirik jam beker berbetuk hati itu. Jam sebelas. Sakura menelan ludah karena haus. Ia pun meraih handphone yang tergeletak di atas meja dan membuka e-mail masuk yang belum sempat ia baca tadi. E-mail dari Gaara._

'_Sakura, aku harap kau bisa menemuiku di Hachiko jam sembilan besok. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan. Selamat malam.'_

_Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak tahu 'hachiko' itu dimana. Tapi karena Gaara mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggunya jam sembilan __**besok**__._

_Besok? Besoknya tadi malam itu kan berarti...hari ini!_

_Sakura kembali melihat jam beker itu, memastikan bahwa ini bukan jam sebelas seperti yang ia lihat barusan. Ia pun panik mengetahui bahwa jam itu tidak mengelabuinya. Gaara mungkin sudah menunggunya selama dua jam!_

_Tidak ada waktu untuk berganti pakaian. Persetan dengan noda kare!_

**Flashback end**

Sakura terengah-engah sambil memegangi lututnya. Dua meter di depan ada patung hachiko, tempat yang dimaksud Gaara. Ia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melangkah perlahan menuju pemuda bertopi yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya di badan patung.

"Gaara-_kun_," panggil Sakura. Gaara mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah kecewanya mendadak cerah. Ia pikir Sakura tidak akan datang.

"Aku sudah menunggumu," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum. Menawan. Sakura mendadak menyentuh dada kirinya. Aneh, tidak ada debaran kencang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya di sana.

"Maaf, aku keasyikan main _game_, hehe." Sakura mencoba tertawa. Gaara pun tertawa kecil memaklumi. Dilihatnya noda kecoklatan yang menempel di kaus Sakura. Bau kare. Otak cerdas Gaara bisa menebak gadis ini terburu-buru pergi menemuinya.

"Aku...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ujar Gaara menghindari basa-basi. Jade-nya menatap _emerald_ Sakura dalam. Dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur Sakura bertanya,"Mengatakan apa?"

Ia bisa melihat Gaara mengalihkan tatapannya. Gugup?

"Aku..." Pemuda itu mencoba bersuara.

"Sakura, aku..." Gaara menghela nafas, "ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Ia kaget dengan apa yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda tampan itu. Tapi yang lebih mengagetkan baginya, ia tidak merasakan apapun di dadanya. Biasa saja. Seperti mendengar pernyataan cinta yang selalu diucapkan Rock Lee –pemuda kelas sebelah yang memujanya dan selalu ia tolak. Ada apa ini? Bukankah ini yang ia harapkan?

Sebenarnya bukan hal mudah bagi Gaara untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Jujur saja, ia sudah tertarik dengan gadis itu semenjak ia melihatnya di kediaman Uchiha. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan perasaan tertarik pada wanita seumur hidupnya dan ia pun meyakinkan dirinya untuk memilih Sakura.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu! Bahkan aku akan keluar dari agensi!" yakin Gaara saat ia melihat raut keraguan dari wajah Sakura. Perang batin terjadi pada diri gadis itu. Pikirannya mendorong ia untuk mengatakan 'ya', karena ini seharusnya adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan seumur hidupnya. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Ada sedikit keraguan tentang perasaannya.

Dan Sakura memilih untuk mendengarkan kata hatinya sebelum ia menyesal. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia pun menumpahkan kata-katanya, "Tidak usah, Gaara-_kun_. Aku lebih menyukaimu sebagai seorang _idol_."

Gaara tersenyum kecut.

"Begitu ya."

Penolakan halus. Agensi bakat Uchiha tidak memperbolehkan _idol_-nya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun sampai kontrak kerja habis. Dan dengan Sakura berkata bahwa Gaara tetap harus menjadi seorang _idol_, secara tidak langsung Sakura telah menolaknya.

"Ah, ini. Aku rasa aku tidak pantas memakai kalungmu." Sakura melepaskan kalung yang pernah Gaara berikan untuknya.

"Itu...kau simpan saja, Sakura," tolak Gaara.

"Tidak. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah padamu jika menyimpannya." Sakura bersikeras dan terus menyodorkan kalung itu, memaksa Gaara untuk mengambilnya.

"Itu bukan kalung dariku," ucap Gaara pada akhirnya.

"Apa?"

"Bukan aku yang membeli kalung itu," ulangnya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba memahami apa yang Gaara ucapkan. _Lalu ini kalung siapa?_

"Itu milik..."

"...Sasuke."

Dan perkataannya jelas membuat mulut Sakura reflek terbuka.

"Tapi, kenapa-"

"Saat aku berada di rumah Itachi, aku menangkap Sasuke membuang kalung itu, lalu aku diam-diam mengambilnya. Aku pikir, ia berencana memberikan kalung itu padamu saat aku melihat bentuk liontinnya," jelas Gaara.

"Simpanlah."

Sakura pun perlahan menarik tangannya dan mengaitkan kembali kalung itu di lehernya. Entah kenapa ia merasa...lega. Dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah pada Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_, maafkan aku," ucap Sakura. Gaara tidak merespon. Ia tetap bergeming di tempatnya, menundukkan kepala. Sakura mengerti jika ia terus menerus ada di sana, itu akan membuat Gaara semakin terluka. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbalik badan, pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sakura..." panggil Gaara dengan suara lirih, membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Gaara. Ia bisa melihat cahaya dari mata itu meredup.

"Aku pikir kau juga menyukaiku," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum kecut. Sakura menatapnya iba.

"Tadinya aku juga berpikir seperti itu." Sakura mengambil nafas, "Tapi, rupanya aku hanya mengagumimu sebagai seorang _idol_. Maafkan aku."

Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Menahan posisinya cukup lama sampai suara lembut Gaara kembali terdengar.

"Ya, tak apa. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya. Ia kembali melihat iris yang terluka itu. Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

"Aku harap kita masih bisa berteman," ucap Sakura berusaha menahan isakannya. Gaara pun tersenyum tulus, berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tentu saja."

**.**

**~IDOL NEST~**

**.**

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sakura sehingga ia tidur seharian pada hari minggu! Itu membuat harinya berjalan sangat cepat dan tak terasa sekarang sudah hari senin. Waktunya sekolah. Waktunya pergi ke neraka. Huft.

Hari ini Sasori sedang baik hati mengantarkanya ke neraka. Naik mobil sport-nya yang keren. Mustahil bagi Sakura untuk menolaknya. Lagi pula ia sedang malas mengayuh sepeda.

Sasori segera berputar haluan begitu memastikan Sakura turun tanpa lecet. Gerbang sekolahnya terbuka secara otomatis saat gadis itu menggesekkan kartu absensi elektronik di tempatnya. Ia pun melangkah menuju pintu masuk sekolah.

Tak seberapa dalam ia memasuki gedung itu sebelum ia membelokkan langkahnya saat matanya bersibobrok dengan _onyx_ Sasuke. Pemuda itu tengah menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding sebelum melangkah mengejar Sakura. _Ck, apalagi maunya._

"Sakura!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura saat gadis itu mengabaikan panggilannya yang ketiga kali.

"Apa, hah? Kau lupa ya aku ini masih marah padamu!" bentaknya sambil menghentakkan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya singkat. Mutiara hitam itu menatap dalam _emerald_ Sakura. Sakura pun mendesah malas.

"Bagus."

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku bukan karena kejadian seminggu yang lalu," tambahnya tanpa memberi jeda untuk perkataan Sakura.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan seringainya. Itu membuat Sakura mundur satu langkah.

"Kau marah padaku karena melihatku bersama Karin, bukan?" tebak Sasuke. Sakura memebelalakkan matanya dan membuka mulut –hendak menyangkal.

"Hah, aku tidak-"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Sasori-_nii_. Semuanya," potong Sasuke sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sakura pun mematung sambil mempertahankan ekspresi bodohnya. Ia bersumpah untuk menuntut kakaknya yang mungkin tengah bersulang dengan Itachi sekarang.

'_Grep'_

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk menyangkal lebih jauh, Sasuke merangkul Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan gadis itu terbengong di sana. Sasuke pun mulai bersuara, mengucapkan kejujuran yang tak pernah mampu ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Sakura. Maafkan aku. Aku selalu menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu, karena..."

"Karena kau selalu membuatku takut, Sakura. Aku takut kau menjauhiku. Aku takut kehilanganmu."

Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Ia pikir, justru ia akan lebih menghargai Sasuke apabila pemuda itu lebih terbuka padanya dari awal. Ia tidak suka kebohongan.

"Sasuke..." ia menjeda perkataannya, "kau egois."

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pipi Sakura dan mengangkatnya, membuat _emerald_ itu mau tidak mau menatap lurus _onyx_ kelamnya.

"Itu karena aku menyayangimu! Sedari awal aku menyukaimu, Sakura! Tidakkah kau mengerti?!"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang –begitupun dengan milik Sasuke. Ia merasakan dadanya seperti mau meledak. Rasa sesak yang menyenangkan dan memabukkan menghampirinya. Tulang-tulang rusuknya terasa bergetar seolah tersengat partikel listrik. Membuat sensasi seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang menggelitiki perutnya. Perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, bahkan bersama Gaara sekalipun!

Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke..."

Dengan sedikit kekuatan, Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke pada pipinya. Ia pun menatap obsidian itu. Manik kelam yang menatapnya dalam –dan lembut. Ada keresahan yang tersorot di dalamnya. Sakura pun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Karin-san?" Sakura berkata setengah berbisik. Sasuke hendak menjawabnya sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka dari belakang.

"Aku bukan kekasih Sasuke."

"Karin-san?"

Gadis berambut merah yang belakangan membuat Sakura kesal muncul secara tiba-tiba dan melontarkan perkataan yang membuatnya terkejut. Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke berdecak.

"Ck, kau menguping rupanya."

"Ahaha, maafkan aku." Karin menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Gerah ingin segera menyelesaikan semua ini, Karin berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Ia lantas meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Sakura.

"Dengar Sakura-_chan_, aku bukan kekasih Sasuke," tegasnya.

"Apa? Tapi bagaimana-"

"Dia menyeretku dari New York ke Jepang, hanya demi memintaku untuk pura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. Meminta kepala sekolah juga untuk memasukkanku ke kelas kalian. Untung saja dia membayar kami," jelas Karin sambil memicing menatap Sasuke. Kesan anggun tapi manja yang Sakura kenal dalam diri Karin terhapus begitu saja mendengar penuturannya. Cara berbicaranya seperti gadis urakan. _Jadi ini ya wujud aslinya._

"Lalu... ci-ciuman itu?

Karin tersenyum sangat lebar sampai gigi atas dan bawahnya terlihat. Sekilas Sakura mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang familiar. Tapi entah siapa itu.

"Oh, kau kan hanya melihatnya dari belakang. Tenang saja, kami tidak sungguhan kok. Sasuke hanya ingin melihat reaksimu. Dan ternyata sesuai dengan apa yang kami harapkan," jelas Karin lantas mengacungkan dua jempolnya sebagai penutup.

_Emerald_ Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. "Sasuke!"

Pemuda raven itu membuang wajahnya. Terlihat samar-samar rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Manis sekali.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau menyukaiku sebagai seorang pria atau hanya sebatas sahabat. Orang sepertimu itu tidak akan bisa sadar sendiri."

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Wajahnya juga terlihat memerah. Menahan malu, kesal, apalah. Ia lantas tersenyum tulus –sayang Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura. Sasuke pun menoleh, "-_kun_."

Pupil hitamnya melebar tatkala ia mendengar Sakura menambahkan sufiks itu pada namanya. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar gadis pink ini memanggilnya seperti itu. Nama panggilan masa kecilnya.

''Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura riang sambil meloncat lalu memeluk lehernya erat. Apa yang ia lakukan membuat Sasuke terkejut dan memundurkan langkahnya –tidak sampai terjengkang seperti Sasori. Obsidian itu melebar, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. Karin yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Sekarang aku menyadari bahwa aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku selalu membutuhkanmu," ucap Sakura sambil menghirup aroma Sasuke di lehernya. Ia pun sedikit mendongkakkan kepalanya, berbisik, "lebih dari aku menyukai Gaara."

Dan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau tahu?" Pemuda itu membuka suaranya.

Sakura yang masih asyik membenamkan wajah di lehernya hanya merespon, "Hm?"

"Karin itu adalah kakak kandung Naruto."

Dan Sakura terdiam seketika. Otaknya memproses kata demi kata yang Sasuke ucapkan. Karin itu apanya siapa?

Begitu_ loading_ di otaknya mencapai 100%, Sakura perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke. Dengan gerakan patah-patah yang terlihat sangat bodoh, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Karin. Gadis berkacamata itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karin-san! Oh ya ampun, aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu di sini. Kau tahu, aku adalah salah satu penggemar adikmu! Pantas saja cengiranmu sama lebarnya seperti Naruto!" ucap Sakura antusias tanpa jeda sambil menyalami tangan Karin dengan erat dan mengocoknya cepat.

"Ah-hahaha." _Ruby_ Karin menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan. Namun pemuda itu malah memalingkan wajahnya. Duh, betapa sulitnya menahan seringai.

"Terimakasih," ucap Karin entah pada siapa.

_Rasakan._

**.**

**The end of conflict  
-But this is not the ending of story-**

**.**

Reisouren deshita!  
Fiuh~ akhirnya chapter terpenting ini terselesaikan! Konflik udah diberesin dalam satu chapter. Semuanya udah jelas. Sekarang gak bingung lagi kan? Maap kalo kecepetan, dah greget pengen nyelesein nih *ada project fic baru soalnya*. Ah, sori ye kalo chapternya kebanyakan. Sebenarnya masih ada sekitar dua chapter lagi kawan.

Di dua chapter terakhir itu, ada hal yang tak terduga lagi lho, hehe. Apakah itu? Tungguin aja sampai apdetan berikutnya, oke? Update-nya diusahain cepet kok. Lusa paling lambat dah #halah

Next chapter password: takdir

See you next time~


	8. Fated Love

**Idol Nest**

**Judul: Idol Nest (Sarang Idola)  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: [Sasuke U. , Sakura H.] , S. Gaara  
Genre: Drama &amp; Romance  
Rated: Teen (13+)  
Disclaimer: © 2002 Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Reisouren  
Warning: Don't like Don't Read!****  
Summary:  
****Ini adalah kisah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis SMA biasa yang sangat tergila-gila dengan sebuah grup musik pria, The Cotton, dan seorang membernya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Di saat yang bersamaan, Uchiha Sasuke, sang sahabat, menyembunyikan sebuah fakta! Sebuah fakta yang membuat Sakura dekat dengan sang idola, sekaligus yang mendatangkan dilema untuknya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Fated Love**

Pemuda itu sudah berdiri di sana selama satu jam. _Onyx_-nya tak lupa mengecek jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya setiap lima menit sekali. Mulutnya berdesah setiap tiga menit sekali. Ia juga mengganti posisi berdirinya setiap dua menit sekali. _Kemana saja gadis itu?_

"Sasuke_-kun_! Maaf lama menunggu," teriak seseorang dari arah timur. Obsidian itu pun secara reflek bergulir, menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya. Wajah riangnya tanpa dosa.

Sasuke berpangku tangan dan membuka mulutnya, siap mengomel, "Kau tahu, aku sudah berdiri di sini selama-"

Ucapannya terhenti saat gadis itu sudah berada tepat di depan matanya. Ia pun memandang penampilan gadis itu dari bawah ke atas dan ke bawah lagi. Mulutnya setengah terbuka karena heran. Alisnya berkerut.

"Ada apa, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya gadis tu polos.

Sasuke pun menatap mata hijaunya dan balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau pakai baju itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Memangnya kenapa, dia bilang. Mereka pergi berkencan dan gadis itu hanya memakai kaus spongebob, celana jeans selutut dan sendal jepit? _Ck, anak ini tidak bisa diharapkan._

"Hn. Lupakan," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya –pasrah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengajakku ke sini lagi!" cicit gadis itu sambil melihat sekitarnya antusias. Sekelumit bagian atas _jet coaster_ terlihat menyembul dari sini. Telinganya bisa mendengar suara jeritan yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Bukankah kau yang memintanya?" Sasuke berkata sambil mendesah malas –sedikit senang karena mendengar Sakura antusias.

"_Ajak aku kesini lagi ya, lain kali. Tapi jangan ajak bocah alien itu!" Telunjuk Sakura menunjuk ke arah Konohamaru yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya di bawah. Bocah itu terlihat semakin kecil jika dilihat dari sini. _

"_Hn, baiklah. Tapi lain kali jangan pakai muntah." Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura dan membuat gadis itu mengaduh. _

"Ahaha, benar juga." Sakura tertawa kecil.

Mereka sudah memasuki bagian dalam tempat itu. Bermacam wahana permainan seolah menggoda mereka untuk mencoba satu per satu –err, lebih tepatnya menggoda Sakura. Sakura pun mengedarkan pandangannya sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan mereka coba pertama kali. Sasuke menunggu bosan. Jujur saja, ia tidak suka tempat ini.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama kita naik itu!" putus Sakura, telunjuknya mengarah pada _merry-go-round_. Sasuke mengernyit. Demi apapun ia tidak mau menaikinya.

"Kau **harus** menaikinya!" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau mau naik bianglala?" usul Sasuke cepat saat melihat Sakura sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Itu terakhir," jawab Sakura singkat. Baiklah, itu artinya gadis ini tidak berniat untuk pulang cepat. Sasuke pun mengikutinya dari belakang sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Hah, apa boleh buat."

"Bersemangatlah sedikit, Sasuke_-kun_!" ucap Sakura sambil meninju pelan lengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendesah pasrah.

Wahana selanjutnya yang mereka naiki adalah _jet coaster_. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mendengar gadis itu berteriak "Wihi", "Wuhu" dan "Wahaha" selama lintasan. Seturunnya mereka dari wahana itu, Sakura langsung membeli kantong muntah yang dijual tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak.

"Hueek!"

Sasuke mengerutkan wajahnya –agak jijik.

"Sudah kapok?" tanyanya. Sakura pun membalikkan badannya, terlihat bercak air liur di sudut bibirnya. Gadis itu lantas memberinya senyum aneh sambil mengacungkan jempol. Mata Sasuke mengerling bosan.

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Hueeek!"

Dan pemuda itu pun dengan sabar mengelus-elus punggung Sakura. Ia terkekeh geli melihat tingkah gadisnya.

**.**

**~IDOL NEST~**

**.**

Sakura tengah menikmati _ice cream vanilla_-nya sampai seorang wanita _cosplay_ memberikannya sebuah brosur. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Sakura lantas mengerling pada brosur di tangannya. Namun, ia langsung berteriak dan melemparkan kertas itu begitu melihatnya. Sasuke pun mengernyit dan memungutnya.

"Ghost Dome?"

Obsidian itu menangkap sadako dan kuchisake onna yang terlihat memenuhi sebagian besar space brosur. Pantas saja Sakura berteriak. Gadis itu memang sangat penakut, meskipun ia tidak pernah mengakuinya.

_Ia tidak pernah mengakuinya_, itu dia! Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benak Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyeringai sambil menatap Sakura yang tengah menangkupkan tangan di wajahnya. Ia pun memanggilnya.

"Kau pasti tidak akan berani memasukinya, kan?" ucap Sasuke begitu gadis itu melihat ke arahnya. Sakura mengernyit tak suka.

"Memangnya kau berani?" tanya Sakura meremehkan. Sasuke pun berdecak.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak penakut sepertimu!"

Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Aku bukan penakut!"

"Kalau begitu, buktikan! Aku akan menarik kembali ucapanku kalau kau bisa bertahan di sana tanpa berteriak," tantangnya. Gurat keraguan terlihat jelas di wajah ayu gadis itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak suka diremehkan. Inilah kelebihannya sedari dulu –atau bisa dibilang, kelemahannya.

_Hanya tidak boleh berteriak kan? Oke, itu mudah._

"Baiklah, aku setuju!"

Mereka pun pergi ke wahana itu. Ghost Dome.

"Sasuke_-kun_, jangan jauh-jauh dariku," ucap Sakura begitu mereka memasuki _dome_-nya. Wahana itu terlihat bundar dan sempit dari luar, tapi di dalam, seperti labirin. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit mereka saat memasukinya. Lampu yang remang-remang itu selalu padam dan menyala kembali. Suara-suara kikikan dan tangisan juga terdengar menggema tak beraturan.

'_Sreeet'_

Sakura reflek menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri saat mendengar suara robekan kertas. Entah apa itu, lampunya sedang mati. Ia pun membekap mulutnya saat sesuatu yang dingin mencolek kakinya. Bagaimana pun, ia tidak boleh berteriak.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah ketakutan Sakura saat lampunya menyala. Tidak ada hantu yang berani mengganggu Sasuke. Toh sebelumnya ia sudah membisiki penjaga wahana itu –apalagi kalau bukan menyogoknya.

Obsidian itu melirik ke arah _sadako_ yang tengah berdiri seram dengan rambut panjang menutupi sebagian besar wajah. Pemuda itu pun membisikinya, "Bergeserlah sedikit!" perintahnya tanpa rasa takut. Sadako itu menurut. Sasuke lalu memosisikan dirinya agar Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" cicit Sakura saat menyadari bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu sudah menghilang dari sisinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Namun tidak ada yang ia lihat kecuali hantu-hantu yang bahkan terlihat samar dan oranye. Gadis itu mengernyit ngeri.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau dimana?" serunya lagi dengan suara rendah. Tidak ada jawaban. Baru saja ia berpikir bahwa salah satu hantu menculik Sasuke, seseorang berbisik sambil meniup tengkuknya.

"Sakura. Fuh."

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Sakura reflek berteriak. Ia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat melihat dalangnya.

"Uh~ aku membencimu!" ucap Sakura sambil memukul pelan dada Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Kau berteriak," katanya singkat.

"Aku tidak akan berteriak kalau kau tidak mengagetkanku!" tegas Sakura. Sasuke pun mengambil langkah untuk berjalan di depan Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli alasanmu. Pokoknya kau berteriak," balas Sasuke. Sakura sempat mengembungkan pipinya sebal sebelum lampunya kembali mati dan ia melihat sesosok hantu berpakaian perawat tengah menatapnya seram saat lampunya menyala.

Tahan nafas dan...lariiii!

"Sa-sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian, ia pun kembali membekap mulutnya saat sebuah boneka jerami yang berlumuran darah tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya. Sasuke yang melihat wajah konyol Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil.

Terlalu ketakutan untuk menyadari, pemuda emo itu mencuri kesempatan untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil Sakura. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang.

"Eh?"

Sakura mendapati lengan kiri Sasuke tengah merengkuh pundaknya dan menarik tubuhnya menempel ke tubuh bagian kiri Sasuke. Pemuda itu membuang wajahnya dengan bibir yang berkedut-kedut.

"Setidaknya kau tidak harus membekap mulutmu dan membuat wajah bodoh," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun bersama-sama mencari jalan keluar labirin rumit itu. Kini Sakura memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke untuk meredam pekikannya.

**.**

**~IDOL NEST~**

**.**

_Hah, kenapa ada bioskop di tempat seperti ini_? Sasuke mengeluh. Ia menatap tak bersemangat gadis berhelaian pink yang tengah mengantre untuk mendapatkan tiket. Obsidiannya pun meluncur ke arah poster film yang akan mereka tonton sekarang. 'The Sacrifice of Love'.

Sebagian besar yang pemuda Uchiha itu lakukan saat film berputar adalah menatap ekspresi bengong Sakura dengan mulutnya yang tersumpal popcorn –yang menurutnya bodoh, tapi lucu. Selebihnya ia menggeliat tak nyaman di kursinya karena pegal. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalan cerita dari film itu kecuali bagian terakhirnya.

"Aku tak menyesal jika mati dipangkuanmu." Seorang pria berpakaian khas bangsawan eropa zaman dulu itu tergeletak lemah di atas pangkuan seorang wanita berpakaian usang. Mulut pria itu dibanjiri dengan darah, cahaya dari mata birunya meredup.

"Jangan bicara lagi, Ron!" larang wanita itu sambil menangis dan memeluk tangan pria yang ada di pangkuannya. Si pria tersenyum. Tangannya yang bebas berusaha keras meraih pipi wanita itu dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Selamat tinggal, Eliza," ucapnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Dengan wajah panik, wanita itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh si pria. Ia pun berteriak seperti orang gila begitu mengetahui kalau pria-nya benar-benar sudah mati.

Obsidian Sasuke bergulir ke sampingnya begitu mendengar suara ingus yang ditiup keras pada selembar tisu. Ia melihat gadisnya berurai air mata. _Emerald_ beningnya yang seperti mata kucing itu memantulkan layar hitam dengan nama-nama pemain dan staf film yang meluncur cepat.

_Dasar wanita._

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju layar hitam bertuliskan 'The End' itu dan menerawang. Jika ia juga harus mati untuk melindungi gadisnya seperti si Ron itu, ia **sungguh** tak akan ragu untuk berkata 'dengan senang hati'.

**.**

**~IDOL NEST~**

**.**

Ini yang terakhir. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya susah payah. _Onyx_-nya melihat jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangannya, jam dua siang. Bianglala itu memang tidak terlalu romantis jika dinaiki saat siang hari. Tapi, ia harus menaikinya **demi menjalankan misinya.**

"Ah, ini masih ada!" seru Sakura begitu pintu bianglala itu terbuka dan mereka pun segera duduk. _Onyx_-nya mengerling pada apa yang Sakura tunjukkan. Sebuah tulisan tangan yang terbuat dari spidol permanen tertulis di atas dinding logamnya.

_H. Sakura &amp; U. Sasuke_

Sasuke menaikkan sebelas alisnya dan bertanya, "Sejak kapan kau menulisnya?"

"Waktu pertama kali kita naik ke sini. Masa kau lupa, waktu itu aku kan sudah menunjukkannya padamu," jelas Sakura sambil merenggut. Sasuke pun menaikkan kedua bahunya. Saat itu ia kan sedang terfokus pada 'hal lain'.

"Hehe, ini kutulis sebagai kenang-kenangan," ucap Sakura terkekeh sambil menatap bangga hasil karyanya. Sasuke ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Lihat itu, _sky tree!_" cicit gadis itu begitu mereka sampai di ketinggian di mana mereka bisa melihat _sky tree_ dengan jelas. Seperti sebelumnya, Sakura menempelkan tangannya di atas kaca dengan mulutnya yang terbuka kecil mengeluarkan embun. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ayolah, _sky tree_ tidak seluar biasa itu kan?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyenderkan punggungnya dan menatap objek yang sedang Sakura lihat.

"Kau bercanda, Sasuke?" Sakura membalikkan badannya pada Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sasuke pun mengalihkan perhatian matanya pada Sakura.

"_-kun_," tambah Sasuke cepat.

"Ya ya, baiklah. Sasuke_-kun_. _Sky tree_ itu bangunan yang tingginya mencapai 600 meter! Salah satu karya indah tertinggi yang bisa diciptakan manusia!"kata Sakura antusias. Ia bisa melihat pupil Sakura melebar, tandanya ia sangat tertarik dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke bosan.

Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sasuke sambil memicing tajam, membuat pemuda itu menahan nafasnya. "Lalu yang paling keren, bagian teratasnya...bisa berputar."

Sakura pun kembali menarik kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke mendengus. Masa dirinya kalah keren dengan bangunan yang bisa berputar.

"Itu tidak keren, Sakura."

Sakura menambahkan dengan cepat, "dan bercahaya seperti mercusuar."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. _Ini siang, sky tree tidak bercahaya_, komentarnya dalam hati. Sejenak ia merasa bodoh karena meladeni ucapan Sakura. Seharusnya tadi ia mengangguk dan berkata dengan riang 'Ya, kau benar!', tapi ini sudah terlanjur. Err...terlanjur cemburu lebih tepatnya.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir," komentar Sasuke sesaat setelah ia membuka matanya. Nada menyebalkan seperti biasa. Khas Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau kan juga pernah pernah terpesona dengan _sky tree_!" tuduh Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan berkata, "Kapan?"

"Waktu itu!"

"_Ah, kalau Sasuke-nii lihat apa saja?" Tanya Konohamaru sambil menarik-narik celana jeans yang Sasuke kenakan._

_Sasuke menghela nafas, "Hn. Tokyo sky tree."_

"Itu tidak berarti bahwa aku terpesona pada bangunan itu. Lagi pula aku tidak memperhatikannya," bela Sasuke. Dalam hati ia merutuki penggagas, arsitek, toko matrial dan kuli-kuli bangunan yang ikut andil dalam pembangunannya. Apa-apaan itu? Merebut perhatian Sakura-**nya.**

"Memangnya waktu itu kau lihat apa saja, hah?" ucap Sakura pada akhirnya setelah menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum ia membuka mulutnya.

"Aku hanya..." ucapan Sasuke terputus.

"Hanya apa?"

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hanya melihat dirimu." Sasuke tidak sedang menggombal!

_Ini Sasuke-kun sungguhan?_

'Cup'

Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir hangat Sakura. _Onyx_-nya terpejam. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit sampai keduanya kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Tangan Sasuke pun meraih bagian belakang kepala Sakura dan mendorongnya pelan. Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Mata mereka saling berpandangan. Rona merah lembut menghiasi pipi keduanya.

"Sasuke_-kun_."

Setelah itu, Sakura mengeluarkan spidol hitam permanen yang tersimpan saku celananya. Ia membubuhkan tulisan tambahan di bawah nama-nama mereka. Sasuke tersenyum tulus melihatnya.

_H. Sakura &amp; U. Sasuke's_

_First Kiss on 17 July_

_**Mission**__ complete._ Sasuke menyeringai.

**.**

**~IDOL NEST~**

**.**

Jam tiga tepat. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang setelah mereka menghabiskan makan siang telat mereka di sebuah restoran mahal di Ginza –yang bersebelahan dengan restoran yang pernah Sakura masuki bersama Gaara. Kini mata mereka berdua tengah terpaku pada jalan raya. Tidak ada percakapan di sana sampai suara lembut Sakura terdengar.

"Sasuke_-kun_," panggilnya.

Dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada jalan raya Sasuke manjawab, "Hn?"

"Waktu itu aku kan tertidur di mobilmu, apakah ada yang kulewatkan?" tanya Sakura. Entah apa yang membuatnya bertanya seperti itu. Hanya...tiba-tiba penasaran. Seolah ada suara yang membisikinya untuk bertanya demikian.

"Yang kau lewatkan?" Sasuke mengulang perkataan Sakura. Ia bisa menduga gadis itu mengangguk. Sasuke pun mulai berpikir dan menyerahkan urusan mengemudi pada alam bawah sadarnya.

"_Sasuke-nii suka sama onee-chan ya?"_

_Sasuke melirik bocah berusia enam tahun yang duduk di pangkuan Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Gadis itu sudah terlelap beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka hendak menuju kediaman Uchiha dengan Sasuke yang mengendarai lamborghini hitamnya._

_Sasuke membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan pada bocah ingusan yang sok mengerti 'suka-sukaan' ini. Onyx-nya menatap lurus jalanan aspal yang tersoroti lampu mobilnya._

"—_iya." Akhirnya satu kata itulah yang ia ucapkan._

_Keheningan pun melanda mereka. Hanya deru lembut mesin mobil yang terdengar. Konohamaru menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar. Sasuke melirik bocah yang ada di sampingnya itu sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jalan raya._

"_Kalau Sasuke-nii yang jadi pacar onee-chan, aku akan mendukungnya!"_

Sasuke menahan napas saat mengingat hal itu. Ia masih merasakan dengan kentara dukungan Konohamaru yang tersampaikan dengan baik padanya sampai saat ini. Bahkan ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa gigi ompong yang bocah itu tunjukkan padanya –lupakan.

"Hn. Tidak ada," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Oh. Begitu ya."

Ekspresi kecewa Sakura mendadak hilang saat ia menemukan hal yang janggal. Kepalanya berputar ke kiri dan ke belakang dengan alis bertautan. Jalanan yang mereka lewati memang tidak asing, sangat familiar malah. Tapi, ini bukan jalan ke rumah Sakura.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ini kan jalan ke rumahmu," ucap Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke heran.

Pemuda itu pun mengangguk dan menjawab, "Memang."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau mau mengantarku pulang?" tanya Sakura, tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah herannya.

"Orang tuamu ada di rumahku. Sasori-nii juga," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Orang tuaku dirumahmu?"

"Hn."

Gadis itu menerka-nerka apa yang orang tuanya dan Sasori lakukan di rumah Sasuke. Keluarganya memang biasa mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha saat hari besar atau pun saat merayakan sesuatu. Tapi, seingatnya ini bukan hari spesial.

Menyerah untuk menebak, Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ada acara apa memangnya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin reunian keluarga."

Tak lama kemudian, kediaman Uchiha yang sebesar istana itu mulai terlihat. Saat seseorang membukakan pintu untuk mereka, Sakura tak bisa menahan untuk tidak terkejut.

"Sakura_-chan_, kami sudah menunggumu!" seru seorang wanita dewasa cantik sambil memeluknya. Sakura pun balas melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang wanita itu.

"Obasan? Kapan kalian pulang?!" tanyanya dengan nada heran dan senang. Wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto –ibunda Sasuke, itu tersenyum anggun sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Tadi pagi. Maaf tidak mengabarimu dulu, Sakura_-chan_. Kami ingin menjadikan kepulangan kami sebagai kejutan. Ah, orang tuamu juga ada di dalam. Mari, masuklah." Mikoto membukakan pintu itu lebar-lebar. Sakura pun mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam. Ia sempat melihat Mikoto memeluk Sasuke dan mencium pipinya gemas –Sakura jadi geli sendiri melihatnya.

"Okaasan? Otousan?"

Benar apa yang Sasuke dan ibunya katakan. Orangtua Sakura juga ada di sana. Mereka langsung berdiri begitu melihat Sakura. Ibunya memeluk Sakura sementara ayahnya mengacak-acak rambut pink-nya.

"Sakura_-chan_! Duduklah. Nak Sasuke juga," ucap Kizashi mempersilahkan. Dengan wajah heran mereka pun duduk bersebelahan di atas sofa yang kosong. Mungkin benar kata Sasuke, ini adalah reuni keluarga. Semua anggota keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha berkumpul di ruang tamu itu.

"Wow, ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura begitu mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia bisa melihat mereka semua tersenyum ganjil.

"Kami sudah mendengarnya dari Sasori dan Itachi," ucap Mikoto. Sasuke dan Sakura pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi dan Sasori yang dibalas cengiran oleh mereka.

"Mendengar soal apa?" kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara.

"Soal hubungan kalian," jawab Mebuki.

Keduanya membulatkan mata mereka. Pikiran mereka melayang pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk. Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa kalian..." ucapannya terjeda, " tidak setuju?"

"Tidak, Sakura_-chan_! Kami sangat setuju!" kata Mikoto terburu-buru. Sakura pun mendesah lega. Kemudian _emerald_-nya menangkap orang tua mereka –dan kakak-kakak mereka, menyeringai. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Mikoto selanjutnya membuat mereka kaget tak terkira.

"Haha, sebenarnya kami sudah menjodohkan kalian sejak kalian masih bayi," ucap Mikoto disusul dengan tawa Mebuki dan Kizashi. Ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku, yang lebih dingin dari es kutub utara itu pun tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ya, bahkan saat kalian bayi pun kalian sulit dipisahkan. Lengket seperti lem." Mebuki menambahi. Pipi Sasuke dan Sakura pun kompak memerah. _Sedekat itukah?_

Itachi menyikut lengan Sasori saat ia melihat wajah malu-malu kedua adik mereka. Dengan senyuman yang belum hilang dari bibirnya, Sasori menoleh. "Akhirnya kita bisa jadi saudara sungguhan," bisik Itachi senang. Sasori pun mengangguk dan mereka berdua terkikik bersamaan.

"Ibu, kenapa tidak memberitahu aku!" ucap Sakura setengah sebal karena orang tua mereka menyembunyikan hal ini. Sejenak Sakura merasa terkucilkan karena akhir-akhir ini orang-orang terdekatnya banyak menyembunyikan hal-hal penting darinya.

"Maafkan kami. Kami hanya ingin melihat perkembangan kalian dulu." Mebuki berkata sambil tertawa. Wajah sebal Sakura pun terhapuskan oleh senyuman yang tak bisa ia tahan.

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ya."

Naruto, Deidara, dan Sai yang menguping di lantai atas pun tak bisa menahan senyuman bahagia mereka. Kecuali Gaara, satu-satunya orang yang bersedih di sini. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut tak berdaya. Sementara itu, Shikamaru yang memperhatikan tingkah bodoh teman-temannya ini hanya menguap lebar-lebar.

"Wuih, mereka bahkan berjodoh sejak lahir," bisik Deidara.

"Aku jadi iri." Naruto menanggapi.

Melihat teman-temannya yang terbawa suasana, Shikamaru pun mendengus keras-keras.

"Merepotkan saja."

**.**

**-The End-**

**.**

Reisouren deshita!

Yeah, akhirnya author bisa membayar lunas hutang author pada kalian. Yups, ini seharusnya menjadi chapter terakhir, kawan. Tapi, author masih punya satu lagi chapter omake. Rencananya sih mau publish besok atau lusa. Liat nanti aja deh :)

Oh iya, chapter ini didedikasikan untuk **A-san** yang misterius. Well, saya menduga kalo kamu itu adalah penggemar berat SasuSaku, benarkah? Hehe, gomen banget kalo chapter-chapter kemaren itu bikin kamu kecewa *bow*. Jujur, saya sendiri lagi belajar mati-matian nulis scene romance. Saya harap kamu ngerti. Dan terimakasih banyak buat reviewnya! Saya gak bisa nahan buat baca berulang-ulang, seriusan! :D *salam kenal aja deh*

**P.S. For Readers:** Sori kalo ada typo, gk sempet edit hehe ^o^v

Next chapter password: omake yang cute abis!

See you next time~


	9. Omake: Untold Story

**Idol Nest**

**Judul: Idol Nest (Sarang Idola)  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: [Sasuke U. , Sakura H.] , S. Gaara  
Genre: Drama &amp; Romance  
Rated: Teen (13+)  
Disclaimer: © 2002 Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Reisouren  
Warning: Don't like Don't Read!****  
Summary:  
****Ini adalah kisah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis SMA biasa yang sangat tergila-gila dengan sebuah grup musik pria, The Cotton, dan seorang membernya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Di saat yang bersamaan, Uchiha Sasuke, sang sahabat, menyembunyikan sebuah fakta! Sebuah fakta yang membuat Sakura dekat dengan sang idola, sekaligus yang mendatangkan dilema untuknya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: Omake: Untold Story**

_Kediaman Uchiha, 10 tahun yang lalu_

Dua orang anak berbeda gender tengah syahdu bercengkrama di ruang keluarga. Mereka berceloteh tentang banyak hal. Lebih tepatnya, anak perempuanlah yang asyik berceloteh sementara anak lelaki mendengarkannya sambil memberikan respon –dan sesekali tertawa. Sampai si anak lelaki tak sengaja melihat benda bulat yang tertempel manis di dinding.

Manik kelamnya melebar.

"Sakura, gawat! Ini sudah jam sembilan malam!" serunya memutus celotehan anak perempuan. Anak perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura ini pun menolehkan kepalanya ke atas –melihat jam dinding. Mata hijau besarnya pun sontak membulat.

"Aah, bagaimana ini, Sasuke-_kun_! Ibuku pasti mencariku." Air muka Sakura mendadak cemas. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Anak lelaki itu berusaha berpikir di tengah kecemasannya. Bagaimana pun, ia tidak mau dimarahi orang tua Sakura karena membiarkan anak gadis mereka bermain di rumahnya terlalu malam.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Kita naik sepeda saja ya, aku belum bisa menyetir mobil," ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Diikuti dengan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat!"

Sebelum tangan mungil itu menjangkau knop pintu yang setinggi hidungnya, seseorang menarik bagian belakang kerah kausnya. Membuat anak lelaki itu terseret kebelakang.

"Aah~ _Aniki_! Lepaskan! Aku mau mengantar Sakura pulang!" serunya meronta-ronta. Tapi _aniki__-_nya tak lantas melepaskannya. Ia malah berusaha mati-matian menahan seringai –pemandangan ini sungguh lucu.

"Itachi-_nii_! Aku mau pulang! Ibuku pasti mencariku!" Sakura menimpali, berharap Itachi melepaskan Sasuke. Itachi pun menghela nafas dan melepaskan anak itu. Membuatnya meringis dan mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang terasa agak panas.

"Tidak, ibumu tidak akan mencarimu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku sudah meneleponnya untuk membiarkanmu menginap malam ini. Lagi pula, besok hari sabtu (sekolah libur)," jelas Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Menginap?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura kompak. Itachi mengangguk. Tangannya pun terjulur ke depan, mengelus-elus puncak kepala mereka berdua.

"Ya. Nah, sekarang, tidurlah. Ini sudah jam tidur. Ayo cepat, Sasuke! Hush...hush." Itachi mendorong-dorong kecil punggung mereka berdua.

"Dan, Sakura-_chan_, kau bisa memakai kamar tamu," ucapnya pada gadis kecil itu. Bukannya mengangguk atau melangkah menuju kamar yang disebut Itachi, Sakura malah tergeming di tempatnya. Menatap onyx Itachi dengan _emerald_-nya yang bulat.

"Itachi-_nii_, aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri," ujarnya.

Itachi terlihat berpikir.

"Ah, benar juga. Selama ini kau kan selalu tidur dengan Sasori ya. Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau tidur dengan Sasuke saja ya." Itachi tersenyum.

"Baik!" jawab Sakura dengan riang. Poni _pink_ yang menutupi dahinya sedikit bergoyang –begitu pula dengan bagian rambut sebahunya yang lain. Helaian tipis itu terasa sangat lembut jika dielus. Mata hijau bulatnya juga terlihat bersinar. Lucu.

"Duh, pantas saja Sasori sangat menyayanginya."

**.**

**~IDOL NEST~**

**.**

Mereka berdua memasuki kamar Sasuke. Kamar bernuansa biru dengan lukisan air laut dan awan di dindingnya. Bagian pinggir kasurnya dikerangkengi oleh kayu berpernis kecokelatan membentuk seperti sebuah kapal. Sepertinya mereka akan berpetualang mengarungi samudera malam ini!

"Asyik! Akhirnya ada orang yang menemaniku tidur!" seru Sasuke, melompat ke kasur. Ia pun terlentang dengan tangannya dijadikan bantal. Menyadari seseorang ikut naik ke kasurnya, ia lantas bergeser sedikit –menyediakan tempat.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah tidur dengan Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Sakura. Ia pun memosisikan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, melihat anak lelaki yang juga tengah menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka tiduran sambil saling berpandangan.

"Tidak pernah. _Aniki_ hanya sesekali datang ke kamarku untuk bercerita," jawab Sasuke. Dari nadanya ia terlihat kecewa –dan sedikit kesal.

"Begitu ya. Kalau aku sih selalu tidur dengan _Nii_-san," ujar Sakura. Tanpa memberikan respon, Sasuke bangkit terduduk. Tangannya terjulur meraba dinding di samping tempat tidur untuk mencari letak sakelar. Ia pun menekannya, membuat lampu di kamarnya padam.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Suara teriakan yang melengking menggema di ruangan itu saat Sasuke mematikan lampunya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sahabatnya ini, tapi, sepertinya Sakura sangat ketakutan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku takut gelap, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Sakura –suaranya bergetar. Sasuke tersenyum dan menyentuh dahi Sakura yang tertutup poni.

"Sakura, bukalah matamu," ucapnya. Butuh beberapa menit untuk membujuknya sampai anak perempuan itu mau menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Lihat di atas!" seru Sasuke. Telunjuknya mengarah ke atas –ke langit-langit kamarnya.

Dan Sakura terpana seketika!

Bukan kegelapan yang ia lihat di sana, melainkan keindahan yang terlukis di seluruh bagian langit-langit kamar. Sebuah lukisan galaksi bima sakti yang bisa menyala dalam gelap! Begitu pula dengan lukisan air laut dan awan di dinding kamar. Sejenak Sakura merasakan dirinya berada di sebuah kapal besar dan tidur di atas geladaknya sambil menatap langit bebas.

"Waah, itu indah sekali Sasuke-_kun_!" _Emerald_ Sakura tengah berbinar-binar sekarang. Memantulkan cahaya lembut dari bima sakti.

"Indah bukan?" Sasuke menimpali. _Onyx_ itu selalu terpana melihat lukisan yang dibuat ayahnya saat ia berumur empat tahun. Di kamar Itachi juga ada lukisan semacam ini –lukisan ayam.

"Kau tidak takut lagi?"

"Uun." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hening. Mereka sibuk mengamati keindahan yang tersuguh di atas kepala mereka. Tak ada yang membuka suara sampai Sakura memutuskan untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Sebuah ide yang baru muncul saat melihat lukisan itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." panggilnya.

Sasuke yang mulai mengantuk itu pun hanya merespon, "Hn?"

"Kalau aku sudah besar, kau nikahi aku ya?" pinta Sakura. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar agak melemah khas orang mengantuk.

"Agar aku bisa tidur di kamarmu setiap malam," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke terlihat berpikir sampai ia memutuskan untuk berkata,

"Baiklah."

Dan bima sakti itu adalah saksi dari janjinya.

**.**

**~IDOL NEST~**

**.**

"Kau masih mengingatnya, Sasuke-_kun_?" suara lembut gadis _pink_ di sebelahnya terdengar begitu ia selesai bercerita. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di bangku taman kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke tertawa kecil mengingat sosok kecilnya yang periang, tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura yang sekarang.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku lupa. Kau melamarku waktu itu."

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Dan baru sekarang aku menyadari bahwa kau berotak mesum," tambahnya. Pipi Sakura bersemu merah –salah tingkah.

"Apa? Ma-maksudku kan bukan...bukan..."

"Bukan apa?" Obsidiannya memicing.

"Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" teriaknya kecil sambil memukul bahu Sasuke main-main. Sasuke pun terkekeh. Namun rupanya, pergerakan Sakura membuat obsidiannya tak sengaja melihat benda kecil yang melingkari leher Sakura. Alisnya pun bertautan, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Sakura..." panggilnya.

Gadis yang masih terlihat sebal itu hanya merespon "Hm?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kalung itu?" tanyanya dengan telunjuk mengarah pada benda yang membuatnya heran. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, melihat benda yang Sasuke tunjuk.

"Ah, kalung perak ini-"

"Itu emas putih, baka," potong Sasuke sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sakura. Mata hijaunya lantas mendelik tajam pada Sasuke.

"Ya, kalung ini..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. "Hey, tunggu! Darimana kau tahu ini emas putih, hemm?" tanyanya dengan mata yang dipicingkan.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya sambil mengerling bosan.

"Bukankah semua orang bisa membedakannya?"

Sakura pun ikut menyenderkan punggungnya dan mendesah berat. Ia menatap Sasuke melalui ekor matanya. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang memperhatikan air mancur patung cupid yang sedang membelakangi mereka.

"Ck, bilang saja kau yang membuangnya. Lain kali jangan buang-buang barang mahal, Sasuke-_kun_!" nasehat Sakura. Diam-diam Sasuke pun tersenyum. Siapapun yang memungutkannya, itu adalah ide bagus.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lagi.

Seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu hanya merespon "Hm" pendek tanpa menoleh. Sasuke pun berdecak, kemudian terkekeh.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu, Sakura."

Menyerah, Sakura pun memutar kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, "Memangnya ada ap-"

Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir Sakura sebelum gadis itu sempat melanjutkan perkataannya. Awalnya Sakura sempat terkejut, namun kini ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Sasuke. Mereka menahan ciuman yang dalam itu beberapa menit, kemudian melepaskannya tidak rela. Baik wajahnya maupun wajah Sakura memerah tipis.

"Bagaimana Itachi, kau dapat _angle_-nya?" seseorang berbisik di balik tiang beton di depan pintu masuk yang cukup lebar untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua sekaligus. Itachi pun memberikan jempolnya pada Sasori. Mereka kompak melenguh 'owwh' saat melihat foto sempurna adik-adik mereka tercinta yang sedang –ekhm.

"Lihat latarnya, patung cupid. Uh, perfecto!" kagum Itachi. Sasori pun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Nanti kau cetak foto itu besar-besar ya. Aku minta duplikatnya," pinta Sasori. Mereka pun terkikik-kikik sebelum mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"ITACHIIIII!"

"O-ow, kita ketahuan."

**-The End-**

Reisouren deshita!

Yatta! Monogatari oshimai .

Ekhm, hai kawan! Silent readers dan reviewers yang author hormati. Akhirnya ni fic selese juga. Fuh~ bener-bener melegakan! Well, ada banyaaaaak kesalahan yang author buat dalam penulisan fic ini yang harap kalian maklumi. Termasuk ketidak-konsistenan gaya menulis –author lagi nyari gaya nulis yang pas nih, susah juga ya.

Ah, dan, author lagi nyoba nulis fic baru yang entah kapan publish-nya. Niatnya sih ngasih judul 'Mission Complete', tapi kumaha nanti aja deh. Kalo dah publish, mampir baca lagi ya hehe *peace* ^^V (sekedar info, itu fic fanon)

Thanks to my lovely reviewers yang setia mendukung perkembangan iNest *ciumin atu-atu*:

GaemSJ, kyuaiioe, MyAngelic Angel, hanazono yuri, Sasara-chan, sjxjs, TikaChanpm, desypramitha26, Aoi Yukari, Jun30, ikalutfi97, rahillah.r5, Yuki Kanashii, Hermione Lu Malfoy, misakiken, Sabaku AiHaru, Chiharu Kazawa, adrienna, Qulby Nakajima, CherryAsta, dianarndraha, , imahkakoeni, Forehead Poke, Niwa-chann, Belyuva Sasuko, Takumidieva, .129357, SantiDwiMw, namichi, Nikechaann, cherrytakumi08, Imee-chan Uchiha, Fruitpip Agaricdancer, AAAlovers, neko, Lynn, Rose718_, dan reviewers lain yg ngereview lebih dari tgl 23 Juli 2015__._

(cape juga ya kopas satu-satu #gapenting)

See you next time~

Salam kenal,

Reisouren

**-Orei ga todokeru youni-**

_Semoga rasa terimakasihku tersampaikan_


End file.
